Kiss Me Too Fiercely
by AuntieElphie
Summary: Elphaba's journey with Fiyero right by her side. Or will fate drive them apart from eachother? NEW CHAPTER 26 UPDATE, MATURE CONTENT AT TIMES
1. Chapter 1

Fiyero wrapped his scarf around his neck and buried his chin in it to warm up some more. It was a chilly day, the type of day you'd expect it to snow, but unfortunately there was just the cold. Surprisingly there was still a couple of stalls open along the street and so he walked over to them.

''Evening sir, looking for anything in particular?''

''Actually I like the look of this book, have you read it?''

''Of course I highly recommend it.''

''Great I'll take it.''

''Good choice sir.'' The shopkeeper took the money from him and tipped his hat as a sign of thanks.

''Bye now.'' Fiyero walked his usual routine, with his head down so as not to draw attention to himself. Checking to see if anyone was around, he opened the oak door and climbed the icy staircase.

At first he supposed he was alone as she wasn't in her usual spot, but when he entered the bedroom he saw her asleep on the bed with a book resting on her chest. Fiyero removed his jacket and scarf and gently took the book from her and put it back on the poor excuse for a bedside table. He watched her sleep for a moment, admiring how peaceful she looked. Then he finally made his way to the kitchen, after the cry from their hungry cat.

''Ok I'll get you some food stop pestering me.'' He whispered as it stroked against the back of his legs. Once she was happy with the scraps of food he managed to root out from the cupboards, he fixed himself something to eat. He smiled as he felt a pair of smooth hands sneak under his shirt and rub his chest.

''Why didn't you wake me?'' She whispered in his ear.

''Because you looked too peaceful.'' She teased him by lightly scratching his chest with her fingernails. Until he finally turned round and pulled her in to him.

''Where did you go anyway?''

''A walk I bought you something.'' Elphaba raised an eyebrow with a slight smile on her face.

''Oh?'' Fiyero loosened his grip and went to get her present.

''Close your eyes.''

''Yero.''

''Go on.'' After giving a small sigh, she reluctantly closed her eyes as he said.

''And open.'' Straight away her emerald eyes widened when she saw the book.

''Fiyero I love this book.''

''Oh you already have it?'' Disappointed he hadn't been more thoughtful he stared at the ground.

''I did have it but I lost my old copy and couldn't seem to find anywhere else to buy another one.''

''So you like it then?''

''Of course I do, thank you.'' Elphaba leaned in and kissed him. She traced her hands over the velvet cover and leaned back against the counter behind her, staring at him.

''What?'' Fiyero smiled, knowing all too well what was coming next. He knew that look in her eyes all too well. She simply shook her head, as though nothing was on her mind. He slowly walked towards her and stopped in front so that she was trapped between him and the counter.

''What are you thinking about?''

''Something I mustn't say aloud.''

''Is that so?'' She nodded and fixed her eyes on his lips. He rested his hands on the counter behind her, leaning into her so their bodies were even closer.

''Your not even going to show me?''

''Now that's a good idea.'' She tugged on the collar of his shirt gently at first and then tugged harder to pull him in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiyero travelled his hand up her skirt and stroked her thigh. He lifted her up on the counter and smiled at how she instantly spread her legs to give him easier access. With her skirt up to her waist, Fiyero broke the kiss and removed her black tights, revealing those long legs he adored so much. Meanwhile his lover was growing impatient.

''Yero kiss me already.'' He did so and led his lips to her neck. There he nibbled on her skin, causing her to moan in his ear. At this Elphaba removed his shirt and leaned a bit further back to gaze at his blue diamond chest. She kissed each of the diamonds in turn, as Fiyero tugged at her shirt. When she finally leant back again, her breasts were exposed but half hid as her raven hair lay wildly in front. Before he could help himself, his lips had met her chest. Fully impatient now at how he was arousing her with his harsh yet soft kisses; Elphaba removed the rest of his clothes as fast as she could. Now he was fully naked Elphaba smiled seductively with satisfaction. She moaned when he tore off her shirt and threw it aside.

''I need you.''

''Then have me.'' It was a matter of seconds until both of them were naked and without a moment to lose, Elphaba wrapped her long legs around his waist. She snaked her hand through his hair and leaned her head back, so he would kiss her neck and chest. Her hair fell back beautifully. He held onto her waist, feeling her slender figure in his hands, feeling her midnight coloured hair and emerald skin. She looked like a goddess against the moonlight and felt like one as they continued moving. Elphaba raised her head back and met his lips in a passionate kiss. The pace quickened and was rewarded with a pleasurable scrape from her nails against his back. Both of their breathing grew heavier and heavier as they grew close. He could feel her muscles tighten and knew she was close when she bit down on his shoulder to muffle out her screaming. He thrusted into her deeper and finally they both collapsed. She rested her head on his shoulder, exhausted. Fiyero stroked her back to calm her breathing and smelt her hair.

''I love you Fae.'' He kissed her hair and continued stroking her back. Elphaba tightened her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of having her so close to him. Elphaba let out a gentle laugh, causing him to instantly smile but looked at her questionably.

''What is it?''

''For the first time I feel..'' Elphaba raised her head and their eyes met,

''wicked.'' She smiled to him and leant forward to capture his lips once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba kept her head down, so that no passer by would look at her and recognise her green skin. The only exposed bit of her body was her eyes and part of her face. Her hair blew in front of her in the wind and hid her against the moonlight. The street was silent anyway so she had no reason to panic anyway, but she mustn't lose her sense of being careful, not when her mission depended on it. Her life and so many others depended on minor details like this, if her cover were to be blown. The noise from her quick footsteps filled the empty street; and was soon met by a distant noise she couldn't yet figure out what it was. Or was she just being paranoid? To be safe, she slowed down and remained as quiet at she could. She turned into a nearby alleyway and leant back against the brick wall; listening like a fox after its prey. Her ears pricked up at the noise continued.

''Did you do as he asked?'' Voices quietly met her ears. She heard no reply, but there must have been a silent response as the same voice spoke again.

''We have to wait for further orders, until then we need to keep a close eye.'' Elphaba peered round the corner and saw two soldiers approaching; she turned back against the wall. A cat came from behind the bins and begun clawing at her skirt. In attempt to get it off she shook her head, but it only hissed at her.

''What was that?''

''Over there.'' Cursing to herself Elphaba begun to run down the alleyway from the approaching soldiers. Just before she turned the corner, the soldiers saw her shadow ahead of them running.

''Stop or we'll shoot.'' Against their commands she continued running without looking back. Then there was a loud gunshot fired and pain so fierce caused her to cry out and stumble as she continued running away. Now out of their sight, she looked ahead of her and targeted to the end of the pathway, though they were catching up at great speed, she could sense it. She clutched her stomach and tried to rid the thought of the blood flowing from her wound. Clenching her teeth, she let out a moan. Luckily for Elphaba she knew this area well and knew the shortcuts. This was vital as her pace had soon begun to slow. She hid in an abandoned building until their sounds died away. Finally able to stop running, she leaned back against the wall and slid down it into the dusty floor. Blood was covered everywhere, she tore a piece of cloth from her skirt, where the cat had already clawed at and wrapped it tightly around her waist to stop the bleeding. Crawling to the darkest corner of the room, in the shadows, she silently prayed they were not going to come back and that she had lost them for good. Unable to strain herself about this, she soon drifted into a sleep. Exhaustion and pain seducing her to close her eyes and a slumber into a world of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The silence was comforting; the feel of the gentle breeze soothed her as it seeped through her hair. She closed her eyes tighter to enjoy the sensation at being at complete peace. Finally opening her eyes, she gazed out to the scenery before her and managed a smile. Taking a step forward to explore, she realized she was barefoot. Despite being so, she continued walking toward the endless field of tall, green grass. Raising her hand toward the first swaying strand of grass, she grew eager to walk amongst it; swaying in time with it. So that she was camouflaged in its green disguise. So that she at last belonged. Yet she stood still, allowing her hair to be swept with the wind, swaying in time with the grass. Something that seemed so distant holding her back. Not sure herself what that something was, she gave in to curiosity and lowered her hand, stepping back from the emerald field before her. Or was she aware of it but couldn't admit it to herself yet. All she knew was she wanted to find out and was seduced not this time by the beauty of the endless haven, but by the beauty of love as an endless haven.

The next day Elphaba was woke by the gentle touch from an elderly woman dressed in rags and a torn shawl around her neck.

''Wake child.'' She whispered to her. It was strange to get such a statement, it seemed so long ago since she saw herself as a child and here this stranger was speaking the words so sweetly.

''Are you in any pain?'' She spoke again, staring into her eyes, as though she'd known her for years. Elphaba shook her head but when she moved, felt the pain come back like it had the night before.

''There there come now rest it.'' Elphaba wasn't used to being around people, she had Fiyero and had to meet other followers of this protest she was apart of, but she wasn't used to speaking to strangers.

''I didn't intend to fall asleep, I have things to do. Important things.''

''Do you have somewhere to go dearest?'' Elphaba nodded weakly and got to her feet. ''Here let me help you, you seemed to have lost a lot of blood over the night.'' Half an hour or so later, Elphaba thanked the old woman, silently telling her she had done enough. She was close to her room, but she didn't want to risk taking her any nearer. Whether it be for her safety or her own, she wasn't sure.

''I appreciate your help greatly. For that I thank you.''

''Of course, we need to stick together people like us.'' She smiled brightly to Elphaba and kissed her forehead. Without another word she turned and left with a smile still on her wrinkled face. Once she was out of sight Elphaba looked around and sighed before returning back to the place she recently classed as home.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Elphaba closed the door quietly behind her the sound of her lover's voice roared into her ears.

''Elphaba where the hell have you been I have been worried sick about you, you know that?''

''Sorry I- I had stuff to see to.''

''All night?! Elphaba I've been looking for you everywhere!'' Elphaba hated it when he called her by her full name; he only did it when he wasn't happy with her.

''Can you calm down please?''

''Calm down? How do you expect me to do that? I thought they captured you Fae, I thought I'd lost you.'' Elphaba walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a drink. ''What happened?''

''Nothing happened.'' At that she let out a wince of pain by her wound and instantly Fiyero rushed to her side.

''Fae what, what's wrong?''

'' Nothing.''

''Did someone hurt you?'' At this he received no response and instantly knew he was right.

''Fae, where are you hurting?''

''My stomach.'' He nodded and moved his hands slowly to her clothes and lifted her shirt to see her gun wound. Fiyero's heart sank at the image of his lover in serious pain, knowing that he could have prevented this if he only stayed with her. He hated having to leave her, he was always scared something like this would happen and here she was, her blood seeping through the cloth tied around it.

''Sit down.'' Fiyero pushed a chair to her and kneeled down beside her.

''Who did it? Soldiers?'' Elphaba nodded and stared at his face as he shook it gently, she could see the anger in his eyes, but most of all she could see the sadness in them as he treated her wound with a clean cloth.

''I heard them approaching so I panicked and hid in the alleyway, I could hear what they were saying but it didn't make much sense to me.''

''And they found you?''

''Yeah, this fat cat blew my cover. They heard noises and went to investigate, by the time I reached the corner they spotted me and shot. So I kept running. I could hear them behind me following. ow.''

''Sorry.'' Fiyero looked up at her; truly sorry he had hurt her even more.

''So you hid for the rest of the night?''

''I was scared if I came straight back here they would somehow follow and I couldn't let you get in trouble too could I?'' Elphaba attempted a smile.

''What are you like? There is that better?'' Elphaba nodded.

''It's not too tight?''

''No it's just right.'' Fiyero leant forward and placed a gentle kiss where her wound lay. Elphaba lowered her shirt over the now covered wound and stroked his hair with her hand.

''What would I do without you hmm?'' Fiyero shrugged.

''In need of a paramedic.'' He smiled boyishly, which charmed her every time.

''Lye down with me?''

''Of course.'' He stood and couldn't stand the look of pain from her and before she could protest had lifted her up into his arms.

''Yero what in Oz are-''

''Taking you to bed Fae what's it look like?'' Elphaba rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at his gesture.

''I am able to use my legs you know.''

''I know it's just an excuse to carry you.'' Fiyero kicked the door open with his foot and lay her down onto the bed.

''Well I hope you're not trying to seduce me.''

''Why?''

''Because I'm in pain, I don't want to be rolling all over the bed.''

''Is that how you imagine it, fighting between who gets to go on top hey?'' Fiyero removed his shirt and kissed her neck.

''Shut up.'' Fiyero stopped kissing her and turned to undressing her instead.

''Fiyero. What did I say?''

''What I'm helping you undress, you just said it hurts.'' Elphaba helped him at removing her clothes and leaned back against the pillows. Fiyero lay down beside her and covered her shoulders with the blanket.

''If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do.'' Elphaba raised her hand to his cheek and stroked it.

''Don't think like that.'' Fiyero didn't respond, he just stared back in her eyes and gestured for her to come closer. She did so and was held in a soothing embrace, all pain vanishing from her body from the touch from her love.


	6. Chapter 6

''Come with me.''

''What?!''

''Come on Fae, it will be fine, nothing's going to happen.''

''You expect me to come with you to see your family, to see your wife and your children?!''

''Why not?''

''Erm let me think 'darling this is my mistress, kids be good to your mother while I show her to her room.''

''Fae.''

''No I won't go, it will be a nightmare and you know it.''

''I need you there, I can't be apart from you for so long I'd lose my mind.''

''Sorry but you're going to have to be brainless then because I am not going with you.'' She folded her arms and sunk into the chair.

''Fine, I'll be off then.''

''Your going now?''

''Well there's nothing else I need to do here is there?''

''Yero don't leave me.''

''Fae I have to go, I haven't seen them in 6 months.'' Fiyero put his jacket on and waited for her to give in.

''How long will it take?''

''A month at the most. I'll introduce you as an old student friend.'' Elphaba glared at him, as though it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

''Please I need you there.''

''But what about my duty here?''

''Forget it.''

''I can't just forget about it! I have sacrificed everything for this.''

''Ok ok well I don't know then.'

' ''I don't have much of a choice here Fiyero.'' Fiyero nodded his head, angry not so much at her but the fact that he couldn't have her as his own.

''Well I'll see you when I see you then.'' Fiyero headed for the door.

''Fiyero, wait.'' He stopped in his tracks.

''I love you Fae.'' Elphaba smiled at this, but the words she felt inside wouldn't come out. Fiyero stared into her eyes, wondering if she was going to return the words, when she didn't he turned to the door and begun walking away.

''Take care.'' Her words rung in his ears all the way on his journey, until it became so faint he had to close his eyes to imagine she was there with him right now. Imagining her whispering in his ear that she loves him, but the three words had yet to be spoken.

The journey was long and tiring, he thought he would be happy to see home. But when the grand castle was in view, he felt even more tired at the sight of it.

''Mother, there's a carriage coming this way.'' Sarima turned and peered out the window to see a distant carriage making its way to the castle.

''It must be your father. Run now tell your aunts.'' Nor ran down the spiraled staircase and alerted the servants, who straight away frantically begun making dinner and cleaning the already spotless rooms.

The door swung open for the Prince and was welcomed with the usual bows from his servants and the excited hugs from his children.

''Father we missed you.''

''I missed you too.'' He smiled to them all and got back to his feet. Sarima climbed down the stairs and smiled to him.

''We weren't expecting you.''

''Yes well, it's somebody's birthday soon I believe and I couldn't afford to miss it.'' Fiyero grinned to Nor and laughed as her eyes widened with excitement.

''Did you bring us anything home?'' Fiyero buried his hands in his pocket and withdrew a small sweet bag.

''Yeah!'' The children screamed but were silenced by their mother.

''Not until after dinner. The cooks have had to prepare a meal without notification, so we must remember that.'' Fiyero looked at his wife and put them back in his pocket.

''Of course, I apologize for that.''

''Come we mustn't stand in the hallway all day you must be tired.''


	7. Chapter 7

Every chance she got Elphaba attended St Galinda's statue in the church to reflect. Now Fiyero had left she felt as though she had gone back in time and was reliving the past few years all over again. It helped coming here. She had been through so much lately; she wished he was here with her. The latest briefing took her awhile to register and the closer the event was coming the more fear took over her. Looking up at Galinda's marbled face, took her back to her Shiz days. It made her feel free, a feeling she was so unused to nowadays surged through her like an amazing gift. And then she would be reminded of why she lost that and felt hate. Hate for those who made Oz the way it's is, hate to herself, for being so young and naïve she didn't react to any of it while it mattered. Hate for the woman who calls herself Madame Morrible and how her plans with the wizard are corrupting society, without society even knowing it. It was for this strong feeling, why she had to do what she was asked to do. What she had been waiting for all these years. All those years sacrificed for this upcoming moment. She had to do it, she wanted to do it and she would do it. Even if that meant her life depended on it.

Fiyero lay in his bed, reading a book.

''What are you reading?'' He looked up to find his wife stood in the doorway.

'' Just something from my Shiz days.'' She nodded.

''I didn't think you were a big reader.''

''Only until recently.'' Sarima climbed into bed and laid beside him as he continued reading.

''It's been quiet here lately, the kids have missed you.''

''I gathered.''

''I missed you.'' Sarima reached for his hand.

''I've missed you all too, that's why I got home as soon as I could.'' She nodded.

''Any news?''

''Like what?''

''Well what have you been doing?''

''Nothing much.''

'' A six months vacation doing nothing?'' Fiyero sighed and lowered his book.

''I met an old friend.''

''Oh?''

''Yeah we went to university together.''

''Oh your friends Avaric and oh who was the other?''

''Well actually yes I saw them briefly, they were busy though so we didn't have much time to talk as such.''

''Who else then?''

''Elphaba.''

''Elphaba? You've never spoken of her before.''

''Yes I have.''

''I can't remember. Who is this Elphaba?'' She was beginning to get suspicious and didn't like it, but chose not to let it show.

''She was a great help in classes, she practically helped me pass my exam on science.'' ''The green girl?'' Fiyero closed his eyes for the briefest of moments. Annoyed she remembered her the way everyone else did.

. ''Elphaba yes. She was a close friend and I was glad to see her again, it's funny how you forget people you once knew, but Elphaba is different.'' Fiyero returned to his book and felt her eyes burn into him.

''Ok then, well I'm glad you were both reacquainted, it must have been a nice surprise.'' Fiyero nodded and smiled to her.

''I'm going to sleep darling, turn off the light once your done.''

''Of course, goodnight Sarima.'' She leant forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek, before falling asleep, which he didn't return.

She wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and buried her face with its material. Her hat would have been a perfect disguise to her green face, but that would have drawn too much attention, especially to her awaited guest, who would have noticed before anyone else. She would slowly with the crowd, allowing them to pass her. She was stood to the side of the people, but close enough to the front. The shadows lurching above from her covered her entirely. The lights outside suddenly blinded her, as everyone begun cheering at the presence of Madame Morrible. It was now or never, what had been years of waiting would now be over in a matter of seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

Fiyero was worried. He hadn't sent her any letters, afraid she could be tracked down from it, if he wrote her address on it. Neither had he received one from her, was it that she was thinking the same thing or was it worse than that? Lost in thought, he wasn't aware when his children ran into the room.

''The sky's making scary noises.'' Nor held her palms against her ears, to block out the noise of thunder outside.

''It's only the weather, it won't hurt you.'' He replied finally. Nor walked over to him and sat on his knee, her head resting against his chest as the storm continued.

Elphaba hid under the nearest tree she could see and sunk her body against the tree trunk. Although she was under some source of shelter, the wind was so rough it forced the rain along with it. They stung her exposed skin fiercely as though they were small bombs in disguise. Screaming in pain, she covered her body as much as she could and fell to the floor. Her knees now up to her chest and her head buried onto her legs. The rain only now fell on her clothes. She was glad to have so many layers of clothing on, as she was able to cope with the pain if it was soaking through her clothes. She pulled a branch of the tree and raised it over her head all the same, to prevent this and silently prayed the storm would soon vanish.

Fiyero raced, searching the land around the castle. He had taken a daily walk in hope to see her approaching him, now with the rain shooting down from the thunderous sky he became even more paranoid that she was in danger. He heard another scream and went even faster following it. A flash of lightening brightened up the area for the quickest of moments, but enough to grab his attention to a trembling silhouette beneath a tall tree. ''Fae?'' He shouted, loud enough to outwit the thunder. No response.

As he got closer he heart begun to beat even faster, knowing it was her even from this distance.

''Elphaba?!'' Elphaba looked up frightened at first but then when realisation hit her she broke down into a cry which stung her just as much as the rain creeping through the branches. He dropped to his knees and instantly wrapped his cloak around her. She clung to him tightly trembling from the coldness but most of all from the fear. Fiyero covered his body over hers and held her to him, rubbing her back in order to regain some warmth back to her.

''Fiyero.'' She whispered in his ear. Fiyero studied her face and inched her hat more forward to shield her.

''Wipe your tears.'' Fiyero wiped them away gently, so she wasn't hurt any further.

''I can't move very much.''

''Are you in a lot of pain?'' She nodded.

''I'm in danger Fiyero.''

''What? Why?'' She groaned in pain.

''Fiyero help me please.'' Fiyero lifted her gently into his arms and stood still for a few seconds preparing himself.

''Don't look up ok? Just keep yourself wrapped up.'' Elphaba nodded and hid herself with his cloak and then leaned as much as she could against him. As he begun to sprint back to the castle, he realised how far away it was. Still he didn't let that get to him, he had to keep her safe. He felt her fingernails dig into his skin and knew she was trying her best to stop from crying.

''Almost there Fae.'' Fiyero could see the servants drive towards him in a carriage and ran faster towards it.

''Sir.'' The driver simply stated and opened the door for him. Once inside, he ordered them to go faster and was too busy aiding Elphaba when they finally reached the castle. He carried her once again to the front doors and ran straight past his wife, searching for a place to put her.

''I need towels. Hurry!'' He shouted to the servants and ignored Sarima's confused reaction. Fiyero uncovered her from the cloak and removed her saturated outer layers of clothing.

''Fiyero what are you doing?'' Sarima asked puzzled by his urgency.

''Go and help them.'' He didn't hear her go; he was too focused on making sure Elphaba was ok. Elphaba fixed her eyes on his and reached for his hand.

''Where am I?''

''Your safe now. Do you feel ok?'' She nodded and watched as he looked over her body, she had marks over her arms from where the water soaked through her clothing.

''Wait here I'll get you some towels.'' Fiyero ran to the kitchen to retrieve some towels, not noticing Sarima's watchful eyes on them both. Just as he reached the kitchen the Aunts walked slowly his way with a pile of fresh towels.

''Oh Fiyero here we are freshly-''

''I asked you to hurry.'' With that he took them from them and stormed off back to her. Leaving them to stand there completely speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

''Fae what are you doing? Lye back down.''

''It's hurting me.''

''I know, here I've got them now, just try and relax.'' Fiyero approached her and dried her as gently as he could.

''Tell me if I'm hurting you.'' Once she was dried and the burning from the water wasn't as violent any more she looked around the room.

''So is this your castle?''

''Yes.'' Elphaba smiled.

''When you said big, I gathered you were just bragging.'' Fiyero smiled.

''When do I brag?'' She shook her head and focused on his gentle movements.

''Where is your family?''

''Oh I think I scared them all away.''

'' By that you mean they saw me and went into hiding?''

'' Why would they hide from you, your beautiful.'' Elphaba laughed sarcastically.

''You are Fae and I love everything about you.'' Elphaba smiled at him and felt herself blush slightly.

''Will you shut the door please?''

''Why?''

''Because I need to take off the rest off my clothes and I don't want to scar them for life.'' Fiyero shut the door.

''Well if that's the case you can scar me any day.'' He helped her remove her under layers of clothing and before he got carried away, grabbed the towel and dabbed it over her body. Noticing the look on her face, he grew worried.

''What happened to you?''

''I got into a little bit of trouble.''

''With the Gale Force?''

''Not yet no. I failed my mission.''

''Mission? What mission?'' There was a moment of silence until Elphaba's quiet voice startled them both.

''The assassination of Madame Morrible.'' Fiyero stopped his movements and stared at her.

''Elphaba are you crazy?''

''I couldn't do it. I just-'' Elphaba cut off mid sentence and looked down.

'' I have dedicated the past 5 years to this and I've blown it within a matter of 5 minutes.''

''What do you mean? I don't understand.''

''After you left I was involved in the joint plan to kill her during the ceremony they were holding in the town square. I was the one to actually do it, so the responsibility was in my hands. Her life was in my hands. After I knew of her business with The Wizard I felt so much hate towards her and was ready to take her life in hope to put an end to this madness. But-'' Fiyero kneeled in front of her and reached for her hand.

''There were children there, young girls, the oldest of them the same age as us all at Shiz, they were as innocent as we were back then, who was I to decide whether to take that or not? I couldn't I was a coward and fled, before the others could reason with me.''

''You weren't a coward at all, you did what was right.''

''Fiyero they're going to be after me.'' Fiyero nodded simply and stroked her hand for comfort.

''I'll keep you safe.'' Elphaba stared into his eyes and nodded, knowing that he would do everything to keep her from harm.

''Let's get you to bed, you need rest. Can you walk?''

''I think so yes.'' With the help from Fiyero, Elphaba stood and followed his lead upstairs to where she would sleep.

The sun shone through the window onto Elphaba's bed, illuminating her skin even more in the morning sunlight. She gently woke up from the soft touch of Nor's hand tickling her arm. When she opened her eyes, Nor pulled her hand away but remained stood over the bed staring at the now conscious woman. Nor gulped afraid she was going to shout.

''Good morning.'' She was shocked to hear this from her, but liked it and so she smiled.

''You have green skin.'' She stated and begun tracing her skin again. Elphaba let out a small laugh.

''Yes I know.''

''Where you always green?'' Elphaba nodded.

''Ever since I was born.'' Elphaba watched her small hand travel up and down her arm.

''Are you not scared?'' Nor shook her head.

''No why?''

''Well it's just a lot of people are afraid of how I look and distance themselves from me.''

''I think it's really pretty, it's like the colour of my dolly's dress.'' Fiyero laughed at the doorway, causing them both to look up unaware he was there.

''Nory what did I say?'' She looked down at the floor.

''Don't disturb our guest.''

''So why are you here in her room?'' Nor stared at Elphaba, then turned to Fiyero and begun walking to the door.

''Sorry for disturbing you.''

''That's ok.'' Elphaba smiled and was pleased to see her smile back before she hugged her father good morning.

''You better hurry, breakfast will be ready soon.''

''Ok daddy.'' Once she had left, Fiyero closed the door behind and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, whilst Elphaba sat against the headboard.

''Sorry about that, I told her you needed to rest, but she's always been a curious girl.''

''No problem, we had a small talk actually.''

''I'm glad she at least made that effort, which is more than I can say for my other children. The boys can be well troublesome if they want to, never in front of me mind you but I've heard the stories. Just make sure they don't give you any grieve, you need to rest.''

''Yero, I'm fine I was just exhausted from the journey, I fled so abruptly I didn't have time to take things into account.''

''So it doesn't hurt from where the water got through to you?'' Fiyero traced his hand over a mark on her arm, just like his daughter had done moments earlier.

''No, I told you I'm fine, stop worrying.'' Fiyero smiled warmly at her.


	10. Chapter 10

''Everyone may I introduce you all to a school friend of mine Elphaba Thropp. Elphaba this is my family.'' Sarima managed a smile and greeted her back.

''We hope you have had plenty of rest, you gave us all a scare.''

''Yes I appreciate you hospitality.'' Sarima simply nodded and focused on Fiyero who was staring lovingly at Elphaba.

''Elphaba please take a seat.'' Fiyero stood over her chair and tucked it in once she sat down as a true gentleman did.

''Thankyou.'' Elphaba looked around the table and noticed every pair of eyes were fixed on her.

''So hear Fiyero and your were school friends.''

''Yes at Shiz University.''

''Daddy can I sit by –'' Nor cut off and stared at Elphaba.

''Elphaba, my name's Elphaba.'' Elphaba responded warmly.

''By Elphaba please?'' Fiyero looked to Elphaba who smiled as a sign of approval.

''I don't see why not is that ok?''

''Of course it is.'' Nor bounced out of her seat and made her way over to the seat next to her. Sarima sulked at how she was taking everyone's interest. With that dinner was served and the choices of variety of meats were displayed in front of them. Elphaba felt sick straight away at the sight and had to look away. As everyone tucked into their meals Elphaba kicked Fiyero under the table and mouthed the words 'I can't eat this' to him. Fiyero coughed.

'' Erm Sarima I see you've still been eating meat since I've been gone.'' Sarima stared back at him.

''Oh I see you haven't then.'' He shook his head.

''What with the changes being made to the well being of Animals.'' Fiyero looked over at Elphaba but she didn't continue for if she did she wouldn't be able to stop.

''I see well I'm sure the cooks can fix you something else; Elphaba is that ok for you too or is the meat our cooks have prepared for hours up to your standard?'' Elphaba stared blankly back.

''I'd appreciate some mashed potatoes and vegetables much more.'' Sarima smiled falsely back at her and gestured for her to help herself to the food she had asked for. Elphaba got up form her seat and walked over to Sarima's side of the table to retrieve the bowls. Fiyero gulped down his wine as fast as he could, he was feeling very uncomfortable with the tension the pair of them had between each other.

''So children what have you all been up to?''

''We went fishing last week Father.''

''Is that so did you catch anything?'' The boys' heads bounced in time as a nod.

''It was this big.'' They gestured how big it was with a smile.

''We had it for dinner too.'' Elphaba tried to shut out these words but felt the anger inside of her. Nor smiled up at her and giggled when Elphaba pulled a tongue at her. Fiyero smiled at the sight and ate his vegetables and mash.

It was difficult for the two of them to pretend as though they were only school friends but at the same time whenever they were alone together they felt paranoid they would be seen. And so they pulled the act of quite successfully. Of course Elphaba would receive the odd stare from Sarima or the aunts, but she took them as signs of disgust more so than jealousy. Sarima was particularly outraged when she knew that Fiyero had organised for himself Elphaba and Nor to take a walk down to the lake and feed the fish. Fiyero went all the same and enjoyed watching Elphaba run with Nor to the lake not too far form Kiamo Ko. ''I don't see any fish.'' Nor sulked ass he stared into the water. Elphaba searched it from a distance and careful not to go to close spotted a group of small fish at the far end of the lake.

''There we go there's some over there the grey ones.'' Elphaba pointed.

''Where I don't see?''

''Here.'' Elphaba knelt down beside her and pointed her hand out to the fish which were now swimming there way towards them.

''Oh daddy look!'' Nor bounced and turned to her father who was watching them both from underneath a tree.

''I see yes.'' Nor and Elphaba fed the fish as was their plan and enjoyed the sight of them eating. Fiyero smiled and received a smile in return form Elphaba. Nor edged towards the lake further and sat down so she could dip her hand into the water. She laughed as she saw the biggest fish of them all jump into the air for the briefest of moments and dive back into the water. Elphaba jumped back to avoid the splash although she was nowhere near it. Nor turned to her.

''Don't you like the fish?''

''Of course I do I just don't like it when they do that.''

''Why?'

''Because …'' Fiyero walked over to them.

''You don't need to tell her Fae.'' He whispered in her ear.

''It's ok, I don't mind.'' She turned to an intrigued Nor and knelt in front of her.

''I can't touch water because if I do it will hurt me.''

''I don't understand.''

' ''Well you know if you touch fire?'' Nor nodded along.

''Well if you touch the flame it will burn you and hurt you won't it?''

''Yeah.''

''Well that's what water does to me too if I touch it I get hurt.'' Elphaba smiled at her mainly for her confused expression.

''So you mean you can't drink water not even when you're really thirsty?'' She shook her head and Fiyero had to hold back a chuckle at the pair of them.

''So you don't have to take baths?'' She grinned.

''No I use lotion to wash myself instead.''

''I hate taking baths I only like it when mummy let's me use bubbles.'' Elphaba let out a small laugh and stood up.

'' Come along now Nor you've bothered Elphaba for long enough now.'' He held out her hand and waited for her to catch up and take his hand. Elphaba trailed behind until Fiyero gestured for her to link him.

''You have to keep it a secret you realise?'' Fiyero broke the silence between them all on their journey back. Nor looked up at him and then looked over at Elphaba.

''Ok I promise Elphaba but if you promise me you'll give me a carry.'' Elphaba couldn't help but smile at this.

''Hop on.'' Elphaba knelt down and made sure she was safe on her back.

''I'm taller than you now daddy.'' Fiyero placed a kiss on the top of her forehead and was thankful she was welcoming Elphaba into her life which was more than he could say for the rest of his family.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week that Elphaba had spent time at Kiamo Ko and everyday was painful for her to see his family adore him, his wife not appreciates him for what he is and all the while she was jealous of her for having him. How could she destroy the hearts of his children, little Nor who she had grown so fond of during the past week. She was stopping them all from living a happy life as the perfect family; after all they were living in a fairytale. Fiyero the prince in shining armour, finding a beautiful woman and marrying her and both have children together. How could it be any more perfect?

''I have something for you.'' Fiyero stated on the one of few occasions when they were left alone.

''If it's what I think it is then the time is inappropriate.'' Elphaba gestured to the boys playing next door. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

''It's not what you think although that may be considered next time.'' He replied playfully and placed a dark green book on the table between them. Enchanted by it instantly, she reached out for it and stroked it's cover with her fingertips.

''What is it?'' She couldn't keep her eyes off it.

''It's called The Grimmerie. I happened to come across by chance. I was travelling years ago and met a beggar on the street, the old woman was asking for food and water and that if I supplied enough for the children in the village she would give me a gift in thanks. Of course as soon as I saw the children I sent for some food and water to be sent for them all just as she requested and in exchange I was given this. Apparently it can only be read by those who have the skill to decipher it. You can tell just by looking at it, it's powerful.''

''May I?'' Elphaba gestured for her to open the book. He nodded and watched as she opened it.

''Where did she get it?''

'I'm not sure she lived near Kellswater, it was only a small village I haven't seen it since.''

''It's hard to understand.''

''All I see is a blank page here. I thought if I gave it to you it would be in good hands.''

Elphaba closed the book gently and pulled it to her chest.

''Thank you.''

Fiyero leant in to kiss her but she pulled away.

''Fiyero! Don't.''

''Why won't you let me touch you?''

''Because you mustn't.'' For a moment Fiyero looked away. He wanted her so bad, but he couldn't he was aware of that. His relationship with Elphaba was already something he vowed not to do whilst married. But his feelings for her were too strong. He just didn't know if she felt the same at times like these.

''Fae?''

''Please don't call me that.'' Elphaba lowered her head.

''Elphaba…'' The pause after the sound of her name caused Elphaba to look up, considering whether he had actually lost the ability to speak for a moment.

''Do you love me?'' The question she knew was coming sooner or later stung her eyes and she had to stand from her seat to hide from him. Gazing out the window to distract herself from the answer she longed to tell him. Yes she loved Fiyero, she had never loved anything before, she realised that from their first kiss. It had never been an easy relationship they had, yet that never stopped them. But obstacles came and then they would conquer it together, but in the pit of her stomach, Elphaba felt their was something coming their way, something they may not be able to face, no matter how strong their love for each other is. She felt his hand rest in her shoulder and she took it in her hand, not daring to turn to him though. If she saw those eyes of his, she would melt and tell him how she felt. But she couldn't, if she did she would not be able to leave him.

''Elphaba?'' No response.

''Fae?'' He whispered behind her. She closed her eyes and felt his lips meet the back of her neck.

''Why won't you say it?'' Elphaba let go of his hand and headed for the door. Sighing, Fiyero felt as though his heart had just broken in half.

''Because it's too difficult.'' What that meant left him feeling as confused as he felt before. Their love was too difficult? Or it was too difficult for her to say the words?


	12. Chapter 12

That night Fiyero sneaked out of his bedroom and left a sleeping Sarima in bed. He tiptoed his way over to Elphaba's bedroom and locked the door once inside. The room was dark; the only light was the moonlight shining onto a sleeping Elphaba, who looked beautiful. He got into the covers beside her and watched her sleep. As soon as she opened her eyes she whispered sleepily,

''Fiyero?'' He leant in and captured her lips with his own. She didn't resist, she just allowed him to kiss her and touch her and love her. Their bodies intertwined with each others; their breathing growing heavier and heavier, as the pace grew faster and faster. They explored every inch of the others body as though it were the first time they had made love. Their kisses were filled with love and passion and a magic only the other could spark. He would whisper in her ear at how beautiful she was and she would respond with kisses. Until the final moment of pleasure hit them both at the very same time and the sound of the other calling out their name in ecstasy caused them to melt into each others loving arms and slept in the moonlight.

When Fiyero awoke the next morning the first thing he saw was a note on the pillow beside him.

'Yero,

You must know why I have to do this. You have a loving family who respect you and need you. I am just in the way of it all, you deserve to be happy and you will be without me. I will love you forever. Remember me.

Love your Fae'

Fiyero raced to get his clothes on and immediately ran down the stairs.

''Sir you're up early, well breakfast is being prepared.''

''Elphaba where's Elphaba?!''

''I don't know where she is.'' With that Fiyero ran out of the house and headed straight to the stables.

''Come on Shadow, help me out.'' Fiyero jumped onto the loyal horse and once in position didn't even need to ask again for him to run like the wind.

''What in Oz was all that noise?'' Sarima wrapped her gown around herself.

''Fiyero was looking for Elphaba he was frantic.'' Sarima looked back puzzled.

''Well where is she?''

''We don't know, he's gone out looking for her.'' Sarima casually walked back upstairs trying to ignore what they had just told her. Waking up this morning to find Fiyero not beside wasn't exactly comforting her thought's on the relationship he and Elphaba really had and now he had gone out looking for her without consoling her. She was well aware of the way Fiyero looked at her, a look he would never give to her. She headed over to Elphaba's room and saw it on the dusty floor; the note.

He didn't even know where he was going. Where would she go? Surely not a public place, surely not her last hideout. They would be looking for her there. He hadn't realised how long he had gone for, until the sun began to lower in the sky. She was gone and he had no way of finding her. If she didn't want to be found no-one stood a chance. He stood there allowing the chill of the wind cover his body. He would go home and be with his family. Forget everything else. Throw his love away and grow old with a woman he never loved in the first place. Maybe he would grow to love her; but love her the way he loved and always would love Elphaba was impossible. He would never love anyone the way he did for his Fae.

''Can I have a talk with you darling?'' Sarima announced after dinner, he hadn't spoken to any member of his family when he got back, no explanations for where he had been and no apologies for why he was long. Just silence. Not wanting to have a lengthy conversation especially by the fact she referred to him as 'darling' she only ever did that when she didn't want to cause any commotion for the Aunts. He knew straight away this was to be a private conversation. Reluctantly he dismissed the children and The Aunts and sat on the opposite end of the table waiting for her to begin.

''How long?''

''What?"

''How long have you been sleeping with her?'' Sarima never cut straight to the point and he could tell by the look in her eyes she was trying her best to hold the fury inside her.

''I don't need this.'' He stood up from the table and headed for the door.

''Fiyero don't run away from me, tell me what the two have you have really been doing all this time.'' She stood from her seat and followed him, aware of this he stopped just before the door and turned to meet her eyes.

''You think I didn't notice the way you looked at her?''

''Yes I have been with Elphaba.''

''Since when?''

''I was reacquainted with her about 8 months ago.''

''And she's been you whore all this while?''

''Don't speak about her like that.''

''Well it's true isn't it? No doubt you've been fucking her every moment you got the chance to be alone.'' Fiyero turned to leave again but was spun round by Sarima who was not furious at him.

''I told you not to turn away from me.''

''Sarima can you honestly tell me that you're happy with you life?''

''I love my children and that makes me thankful.''

''Yes but are you happy? Truly happy?'' Sarima stared into his eyes, stuck for words until she was the one who turned away.

''Sarima we both know it was never love between us, I feel love for you because I want you to be happy, but I'm not the one who can do that for you.''

''And Elphaba is the one you can do that for is she?'' He nodded but remained in the position he was standing in because she was still shouting at him.

''Yes I love her Sarima.''

''I don't want you to stay here tonight.'' Sarima walked past him heading for the door.

''Sarima please I'm just trying to be honest I never intended to hurt you.'' He reached for her hand but she whacked it away

''Fiyero please just go I need time alone.'' After a moment of looking into each other's eyes, Fiyero finally put his coat on.

''Can I at least say goodbye to the children?'' Sarima was about to protest but the look in her eyes caused her to allow him to pass her.

''Thank you.''

When he reached their rooms he found they were all asleep. He watched them sleep peacefully and placed a gentle kiss on top of each of their heads. When he reached Nor, she stirred in her sleep and soon opened her eyes.

''Daddy?'' She whispered as she rubbed her eyes.

''Hey sweetie.''

''Why did Elphaba have to go?'' A question he didn't understand himself yet.

''She had to go away.''

''But she didn't say goodbye.''

''I'm sure if she had the time she would have Nor she enjoyed meeting you.'' With this she smiled.

''But she could have waited for my birthday.''

''I have to go way for a while, I want you to be good for mummy ok?'' Nor nodded in reply.

''Why do you have to go?''

''I just need to for a little while. Hopefully I will be back in time for your birthday.''

''Ok daddy.''

''I love you sweetie tell the boys I love them and I'll be back soon ok?''

''Love you too daddy I'll tell them as soon as they wake up.''

''Good girl.'' Fiyero spread out his arms and smiled when Nor hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of her head and tucked her into bed.

''Night night Nory.''

''Night night Daddy.''


	13. Chapter 13

Elphaba found a small cave suitable for her to live in. It was small in height, but due to its unusual twists and turns she was able to hide away without being detecting should anyone merely be walking past. Not that anyone would simply be out for an afternoon walk up here in The Vinkus. Living up here was not exactly something she had set out to do but the winter was harsh. Constant rainstorms forced to remain hidden from the outside world. Yet this had its advantages, Elphaba had lots of time to read through the Grimmerie Fiyero had given her. It didn't take her too long to decipher for the first few pages of it, but there were hundreds of pages she had to work through. The challenge of reading the book and then actually performing the spell was thankfully distracting for Elphaba. With having to fully concentrate on the spell, it stopped her from having to think of Fiyero and how things could be so much simple if she just gave into what she felt in her heart.

''Mother is that daddy?'' Sarima gazed out the window, expecting Fiyero to return either today or tomorrow. Manek pointed out the approaching soldiers in the distance to his mother and she straight away pulled him away from the window and sent him to his room. She called for The Aunts and as always was soon standing right in front of her a moment later.

''There's a group of soldiers coming this way I presume they will be requesting food and rest.'' They curtsied and made their way to the kitchen.

Screams shrieked throughout the echoing halls of Kiamo Ko. Yells of protest roared throughout, deafening sounds that were soon silenced. An eerie silence which was more deafening than the noise before. It was night when Fiyero reached his home and from all the doors and windows being wide open caused alarm. He kicked the side of Shadow to encourage him to go faster and the loyal horse he was did so. As soon as he reached the hallway the sight of all the furniture being turned upside down made his heartbeat quicken. He yelled at the top of his lungs after his wife and kids but there was no reply. He searched the dining room more mess, more fear inside of him. He entered the kitchen and slipped on the floor from the blood surrounding the bodies of The Aunts. Able to tell they were violently killed form the look of their bloodied bodies.

''Sarima! Kids!'' He yelled and raced throughout the rooms of the house. When he reached the second floor he immediately went for the kids room and thumped the wall when it was empty. Turning to leave he heard a small whimper.

''Kids?''

''Daddy?'' Nor climbed out from under her bed and crawled over to him. He raced towards her side and realized she was unable to walk.

''Thank Lurine! Nor where are you hurt?''

''It all hurts.'' Nor sobbed violently into her father's neck and clung her little arms around it.

''Daddy they hurt mummy. They hurt and then they-''

Fiyero let a tear escape down his cheek at the distraught tone to his innocent daughter's voice and stroked her back to soothe her.

''Who hurt mummy? Where are the boys?''

''They hurt Manek and Irji too, they tried to run away like mummy told them and they hurt them.''

''Who Nor, who?'' Out of nowhere the soldiers came out from wherever they came from and struck Fiyero on the back of his head. Such a hard hit, it caused blood to stream from it. He heard Nor yell and he heard her screaming grow fainter. Aware from the sound of it they were taking her away he managed to scramble up form his knees and make his way after them. He ran as fast as he could down the stairs and saw Nor manage to get free from their grip for a second. They struck her too and her screaming stopped; lying motionless on the floor.

''Bastards!'' Fiyero clenched his fists and punched the one who hurt his Nor. He fell to the floor and Fiyero couldn't contain himself form kicking him as violently as he could. This was soon put an end to when her felt two large hands pull him to the ground and was kicked harder all over his body.

''Traitor!'' They roared down to him.

''What have you done with my family!?'' He yelled over the sound of them hitting him, but they didn't reply they continued their beating until Fiyero was unconscious. Kiamo Ko was soon silent once more and unable to do anything about it, the bodies of his family were taken away by The Gale Force Soldiers.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry if the last chapter was too descriptive for you all which is why I rated it as mature becuase I knew points like this would occur I apoloigise anyway and hope it hasn't put you offf the story lol**

* * *

It was when Elphaba was collecting food and resources she needed for the next few days when she dropped everything she was carrying and was startled by what she saw. She didn't bother retrieving them form the ground instead she ran as fast as she could back to the cave after The Grimmerie. The screams and sight of blood smeared into her mind form the vision she had just encountered. It was horrific, a true act of evil for just that tiny vision she had of the beating and torture of Sarima and her children. She scanned the pages of The Grimmerie until she found the right spell. Her chanting began almost immediately, which proved how much she had grown with the knowledge of this enchanted book. She closed her eyes and focused on each of their faces. The faces of Sarima, Manek and Irji seemed so far away whilst Nor's was faint and blurry. She tightened her eyes and continued chanting. A flash of Fiyero's face appeared before her, which startled her and stopped her from chanting. She started again and tried no to let her emotions distract her. It would only complicate the spell if she got to the point when she couldn't stop it. The only faces she could see now were Nor's and Fiyero's. Unable to gain them all back, she continued the spell and would focus on that once she had done this one. Her chanting grew fainter and fainter until it was just her lips moving without actual sound escaping her mouth. It must have been an hour she was sat their chanting for until finally the spell was over and she collapsed to the floor from exhaustion. The faces of Sarima, Manek and Irji haunting her dreams.

It was months after his family was taken from him and there wasn't a single day he gave up looking for them. He had been everywhere, blaming himself for not being there when they needed him the most, but wasn't that how he had always lived his life? Letting down those who he loved. It was true; he had the lost of his life. Elphaba who was always on his mind, it was her who gave him the power to continue looking. For some reason he didn't know of, she encouraged him not to give up, to keep going. But the days went by and turned into weeks, which soon turned into months. Months of living in torment, not knowing answers, now knowing why. Why was his family taken from him? Why did Elphaba leave him? Why was he still here? Kidding himself everything would turn out alright. Tears streamed down his face, as he realized they were gone and there was nothing someone as pathetic as he could do about it. Why wasn't his life taken that day? He had the scars to prove he was beaten, badly beaten, that was visible but yet he survived. And his wife and children didn't. What did he have left in his life now? Nothing. Fiyero stared down from the mountain he was standing on. It was a long way down, long enough he thought to himself. He let the wind sweep through his hair; it was a strong wind yet comforting as he closed his eyes. He spread out his hands and pictured their faces. The faces of his loved ones. The faces of those he had let down. And stepped out his foot to the edge of the mountain.

Elphaba screamed so loud, she woke from her nightmare and heard the sound echo throughout the cave and beyond. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and clutched her stomach tightly. She coughed and coughed; her throat was harshly dry and caused her to throw up from all the coughing. Her stomach had an unbearable pain shooting through it, as though something had been forced through it and violently pulled back out; as though been stabbed. She cried and felt the pain from her tears burn her skin, but the pain in her stomach was far worse and so the tears kept flowing. She breathed heavily, panting, panic hitting her, causing her uncontrollable breathing to just get worse. She cried out Fiyero's name and sobbed to herself for him to find her and hold her in his arms.

''Aaahh, God!'' She wiped her tears away and tried to make this pain stop, images of Fiyero continually flashing before her eyes.

''Yero! Help me God help me!'' Elphaba screamed out at the top of her voice and curled up into a tight ball, trying to stop the pain.

Her crying grew louder and louder, a deafening cry that was painful just to hear. She had no control anymore, over her life, over her body, over the decision between life and death was now out of her hands. Her eyes tightened just as tight as her hands were around her stomach; which helped the tears to stop flowing down her face; and then the familiar sound of a man's voice rung in her ears. Shouting out to her from her own shouts.

''Elphaba!''

''Yero?'' Fiyero followed her voice and was soon reacquainted with his lover, but no smile played upon his face, instead the complete opposite, he ran to her side and clutched her hand.

''My God Fae, what is it, what's wrong?'' Elphaba tightened her grip on his hand and screamed in pain. He wiped her tears quickly away. Feeling helpless; just as he felt when he saw Nor's lifeless body being taken away.

''Fae look at me! What is happening to you?''

Elphaba ignored him and shoved him away with all of her might.

''Get away from me! Don't touch me!'' Fiyero fell back and stared at a furious Elphaba. All the same he leant in again and tried his best to stop whatever pain it was she was going through.

''Get away from me now I swear I will kill you.'' If it wasn't for her health situation, Fiyero would have truly felt threatened, her eyes were glowing with anger and hatred towards him and he felt a lump in his heart just looking at the emotion she had towards him at this very moment.

''Fae it's me Fiyero!'' Elphaba stared back and her eyes softened a little.

''Your not and you can't be, I don't want you to be.'' Fiyero just nodded and tried his best to ignore her, his main intention was to help her, and he wouldn't let her go too.

''How can I help?''

''Ahh God my stomach, ahh it's killing me!'' He nodded and edged closer, when he reached out to lift her shirt she stopped him.

''I'm going to help you, I'll try and make it stop.'' Elphaba stared back at him, panting heavily and finally relaxed her grip of him and allowed him to help. What did she have to lose? Minutes went by and if anything the pain seemed to be getting worse. He whispered to her soothingly, reassuring her she was going to be ok.

''I won't let you go Fae.'' Fae, there was only one person who knew her by that name. Her Yero. She opened her eyes and stared into his tearful eyes. It was him; she could never forget those eyes, no matter what.

''Yero?'' She managed to breath, but it was so faint Fiyero could only just hear.

''I'm here Fae it's me.'' Fiyero couldn't stand seeing her like this.

''Save me.''

''How?''

''Close you eyes.'' Fiyero stared at her, but she had already closed her eyes, after a seconds hesitation he too closed his eyes and felt her try to be closer to him, to help he leaned closer to her and held her in his arms as she shook with pain and exhaustion. He stroked her back soothingly and kissed her head. She smiled against him and felt the pain beginning to fade; her breathing was still heavy however. She turned her head so her mouth was against his ear and whispered to him.

''I love you Yero.'' They both smiled at this and locked eyes for a moment until Elphaba's eyes closed. He held her in his arms and thought she had stopped breathing. When he examined her he realized she was in fact breathing, just at a normal rate rather than a minute ago. He carried her over to the back of the cave and laid her on the floor. He brushed her hair back from her face and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

''I love you too.'' He removed his jacket and made sure she was warm enough. He watched her sleep all night, afraid that if he too was to fall asleep he would wake up and she not to be beside him.


	15. Chapter 15

When Fiyero attempted to wake her up the next morning, she shifted slightly and rolled over onto her side.

''Fae?'' Elphaba groaned in her sleep and he knew she was not up for traveling. The best thing to do was rest and get better. What exactly did they have to do? There wasn't exactly anywhere safe to go anymore, then again they couldn't stay here either. She deserved better than the life she lived in, she deserved everything, the chance to be happy and he liked to think he could give her that. He sure well enough she was the source to his happiness. As she slept peacefully, Fiyero took in the surroundings during daylight, which didn't take long because there was barely anything to look at. He was drawn to the book he had given Elphaba and was glad that she still had it all this while. With nothing better to do, he opened it up and scanned the pages but nothing made any sense to him. Flicking page after page, he finally found one that drew his attention, he squinted at it and begun quietly muttering the short passage, he felt a pain shoot through his head whilst doing so and immediately stopped and shut the book. He rubbed his head, still hurting and saw the images of his family flash before his eyes.

''No!'' He shouted and before he could see anymore he felt Elphaba sneak her hands from behind him and rest them on his chest. She hushed him and stroked his chest with her hands. Knowing all too well what he had just seen she allowed him to just sit there; trying to disguise his anger.

''I can't believe you're actually here.'' Elphaba whispered and rested her head on his shoulder.

''I thought you were dead.''

''I'm here Fae. Oh Fae I have so much to tell you.''

''I know.'' Fiyero pulled her around to him so that she rested on his lap.

''Fiyero I tried-'' Elphaba simply couldn't look him in the eyes.

''Tried what?''

''I know Sarima and the children were attacked, I had a vision.'' Fiyero stared at her and didn't know how to respond and was thankful when she continued.

''I tried to use the Grimmerie, to help them, but I failed. There were so many lives before me, when you and Nor were close to death, they were too far gone for me to bring them back. And so I focused on yours and Nor's lives.'' He looked at her puzzled.

''What do you mean? Me and Nor?''

''Both of you almost died.''

''Almost?''

''Fiyero I think Nor's still alive.'' Fiyero grabbed her arms tightly, but not tight to hurt her.

''Fae you mean she's not dead?''

''There's no way to be sure, but when I saw yours and Nor's faces, neither left my vision, unlike the other's.'' Fiyero gulped at the idea, she had witnessed this and stroked her arms.

''Of course I wasn't entirely sure what this all meant, but now you're here, I know it's because you lived that day.'' Elphaba cupped his face in her hands and gazed into his eyes.

''You saved me.'' Fiyero stared up at her and held her hands in his own.

''I can't be sure Yero, but I think we should do all we can to find Nor. Whenever I see Sarima's, Manek's and Irji's faces now I get a cold chill up my spine, I did all I could Fiyero I think they had already passed away before I could do anything about it.'' Fiyero nodded weakly.

''There's not a day goes by I don't regret not being there for them when they needed me most. I don't think they'll ever know how much I loved them I was never there for them I never showed I loved them.''

''Listen they knew, you cared for them, you loved them, they knew deep down you did, although you weren't physically there, your love was.'' Elphaba felt a tear begin to threaten being formed and so she lowered her head.

''You spoke that from the heart.'' Fiyero rested his hand where her heart lay and lifted up her chin.

''I know the feeling.'' Fiyero whispered 'Thankyou' to her and kissed her on the lips. As soon as their lips made contact, Elphaba wrapped her arms around his neck and positioned herself more comfortably on his lap.

''Fae?''

''Yes?'' Elphaba kissed his cheek and stroked his hair with her hands.

''Do you feel better now?''

''Much.''

''What happened?''

''Let's just say the spells got a little too overwhelming for me.''

''What do you mean?''

''I did everything I could to make sure all of you were ok, the guilt of jeopardizing you and your family was unbearable, which is why I left you and then when I had the vision of their torture I did all in my power to help you all. But since I have been experiencing these horrific swarms of pain. They've been getting worse and worse, because the more the days went on, the more I progressed at finding you and here you are.''

''How have they stopped?''

''Because I found you, I couldn't have been as close to you at that very moment, because I meant what I said, I love you.'' Fiyero kissed her once more and rubbed her back as she rested on him.

After what seemed like an eternity of sharing their embrace, Fiyero lifted his head to meet her gaze.

''Shall we set out?'' Elphaba nodded in reply and the two of them collected the few belongings they had and departed on the long journey that lay before them.


	16. Chapter 16

''If we plan on going to see the wizard about this we have no choice but to go to the Emerald City.'' Elphaba looked out at the horizon, deciding which way was best to go next and most importantly the safest way. Fiyero combed his hair back with his hand in frustration.

''Fae it's too dangerous. What if we're seen?"

''No doubt we will be.''

''Exactly we can't risk that.''

''If we're seen we will be captured and taken to the wizard before they even think about killing us.''

''That's comforting to know.'' He replied sarcastically and relaxed a little when Elphaba rested her hand on his chest.

''I don't think we have much of a choice. Let's just be thankful for not being found yet.''

''There's no telling what The Gale Force Soldiers will do, they're as bad as the wizard.''

Elphaba turned back around and pointed to their right.

''If we carry on going this way, the woods further down will be a good place to stop the night.'' Fiyero nodded and took her hand in his as they resumed their travel.

It was far into the night by the time they had reached the woods, they traveled deep into it. When they finally found a spot Fiyero collected leaves and branches to make a small shelter, whilst Elphaba collected some berries to eat. When Fiyero returned he stopped still and admired Elphaba from a distance as she removed her hat and unbuttoned the top buttons of her dress. After a moment he walked up to her and surprised her from by behind by placing a kiss on her shoulder. Elphaba smiled and leant her head back so he could kiss her on her neck.

''Hey you're distracting me now.'' Fiyero breathed against her neck, which made Elphaba get shivers.

''Your point being?''

''Come on let's make the shelter, you'll thank me if it starts to rain.'' Fiyero pulled away from her with a smile and begun making work on the shelter, whilst Elphaba made a small fire to eat by.

''You need some help?'' Elphaba asked one she was done.

''Could you pass me some of those leaves please?'' Fiyero gestured to the pile by her.

''Here you go.''

''Thankyou.''

''I take it you've done this before?'' Elphaba questioned due to his well structured shelter in progress.

''My parents made me do stuff like this as a kid, survival techniques, of course at the time I thought it was a useless thing to do but now it's come in handy hey?'' He glanced over at her and smiled.

''Ok I think the branches alone will cover us from the rain should it do so, but just in case I've put the leaves in between them for extra support.'' Elphaba nodded and stood back with her hands on her hips.

''Looks good.'' Fiyero joined her and checked it over.

''It will do us both won't it?''

''If it's not big enough I blame you if I find myself on top of you tonight.'' Elphaba unbuttoned his shirt and sneaked her hands inside so she could trace her hands over his diamond chest.

''Mmm that's what I've missed most about you, your chest.'' Elphaba lightly kissed each one.

''Really so you never missed anything else?'' Fiyero stroked her hair back.

''Well besides that.'' With that Elphaba lowered her hand to his crotch and cupped it, causing a smile to produce on Fiyero's face.

''I've missed everything about you.'' Fiyero closed his eyes as he felt her unbuckle his pants.

''Like what?'' Elphaba breathed back.

''Your body, your skin, the feel of you against me, how smooth you are.'' Fiyero moaned when her hand grazed over the tip of his penis and stroked it ever so lightly.

''Keep going.'' Elphaba leant in to him, so they're bodies were touching.

''What did you miss most?''

''Your lips, your tongue, the feel of you when I'm inside you.'' Elphaba moaned at the very idea of him being inside her.

''I said most.''

''I can't pick just one thing.'' Fiyero grinned, but it soon vanished when Elphaba removed her hand from his pants.

''Fae you've got me all worked up now.'' He sulked as she walked away from him.

''Later, now we have to eat before the fire goes out.'' He followed her over and sat directly behind her on the ground, so she was in between his legs.

''Here eat these.'' Elphaba turned her head to him and gave him some berries that she collected.

''They're sweet.'' Elphaba nodded in reply and ate some herself, both staring into the fire, feeling the warmth from it radiate onto their bodies. Once she was done eating she leant her head back, so it rested on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist securely and the two admired the stars above them.

''We've got a long journey ahead of us.'' Elphaba whispered quietly, almost to herself.

''Let' not think about that right now, let's just enjoy the moment we're finally together.'' Elphaba closed her eyes as he kissed the back of her neck over and over again.

''I want to make love to you Yero.'' Fiyero kissed her cheek.

''Then what are we waiting for?'' Elphaba turned around so they were face to face and leant in and kissed his awaiting lips. She held his face in her hands and kissed him lovingly. As the kiss grew with more passion, she straddled him so they were both sitting, with Elphaba on top.

''I love you.'' Elphaba breathed in between kisses, causing Fiyero to smile back at her.

''I love you more.''

''Show me.'' With that Fiyero removed Elphaba's clothing. He grazed his lips over the top of her breasts, teasing her; he missed just looking at her, admiring every inch of her perfect body. She snaked her hands under his shirt and disposed of it within a second. With one hand she trailed the diamonds seductively and with the other removed his pants. Fiyero nodded questioning whether she was ready, when she lowered her body onto him he knew it was a yes. He slid into her slowly, careful not to hurt her, he watched as Elphaba fluttered her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip at the sensation. He heard a moan escape her lips as he did it for the second time. Unable to resist he leant forward and kissed her breasts. She instantly leant back and allowed him to do whatever it was he wanted to do to her. He teased her nipple with his tongue and loved the fact she was worked up already just by this. He sucked on it, which caused Elphaba to let out a gasp. She stroked her hand through his hair, as he continued his actions and picked up his pace. Elphaba moved in time with him, liking the position they were in.

''Yero kiss me.'' Fiyero kissed her as she wished and with all the passion involved in that one kiss, left them both craving for the other's touch. Fiyero begun to thrust deeper into her and enjoyed the feel of her against him. Elphaba pushed him back onto the ground and kissed his chest as her hands roamed his body. Her hair tickled his chest as she lowered her mouth to his chest with sweet kisses. He explored her body with his hands, she sat up and begun riding him. She begun at a moderate speed, but when she took in the whole situation her movements grew faster. He worked with her by thrusting hard into her, causing the pair to release the moans they were holding back.

''Oh Yero.'' Elphaba leant her head back for a moment in pure bliss at the way he was moving against her.

''Oh that feels incredible.'' She breathed. He lowered his hands to her moving hips and rested them there to support her to keep going.

''Right there.'' She bit her lips and closed her eyes shut as he went even deeper into her.

''Like that?'' Fiyero muttered as he leant forward and sucked on her collarbone.

''Oh yes!'' She breathed and opened her eyes to be overwhelmed by the sight of Fiyero. Quickening her movement, she entwined her hand in his and leant her body against his naked form. Their breathing was heavy and quick and Fiyero felt close by the simple way Elphaba moaned his name.

''Oh Yero yes, oh!'' She scarped her fingernails down his back, which always got him going.

''Oh Fae!''

''Fiyero!'' Elphaba moaned in pleasure, screaming his name as he thrusted into her hard and quick. She cried out in ecstasy as she was sent over the edge and collapsed onto him. She bit on his shoulder and sucked on his neck, which finally made Fiyero come hard.

''Yes Elphaba.'' Fiyero cried out against her and the two lovers collapsed against each other, their bodies melting into the other' the perfect fit.

''That's what I missed.'' Fiyero breathed as they both stared up at the sky panting. Elphaba laughed and snuggled into him. Feeling secure as he wrapped his strong arms around her.


	17. Chapter 17

The following morning when Elphaba woke up, she smiled to herself simply by the fact that Fiyero was lying beside her, letting out a snore as he continued sleeping. She sat up, and froze as a gun rested against the side of her head.

''Don't make a move witch.'' She couldn't see whoever it was, but the voice was fierce and knew instantly it belonged to a Gale Force Soldier. She didn't answer back, she just watched as another two of them came into view in front of her. They struck Fiyero with the ends of their sticks and he awoke straight away.

''Fae.'' He whispered to her as he took in the scene and by the fact that he saw fear in her eyes made him scared himself. He glared at all three of them as they stared at her lustfully, with just her cape to hide herself with.

''What do we have here then hey?'' One of them lifted her cape up with the end of his stick, but before she was exposed she whacked it away and was reminded she still had a gun against her head as it dug deep into her skull.

''She your little whore Prince Fiyero?'' The three laughed wickedly.

''Don't you dare speak to her like that or I will kill each one of you with my bare hands.'' Fiyero growled and was ready to launch at them, but was stopped by Elphaba.

''Don't. Calm down.'' She whispered soothingly into his ear and he relaxed a little when their eyes locked.

''You better listen to her, if we get angry there's no telling what we'd do.'' The older one in the group knelt down beside her and slapped her hard on the face. Fiyero leant across and pulled his collar.

''Get your filthy hands off her.''

''Fiyero don't.''

''Where's my family?''

''Not spending quality time with their father and husband I see.''

''Bastards.''

''Now now, you both gonna follow what we say or we will make the journey back to the wizard a living hell for the pair of you got it?'' The guards had now got their weapons raised pointing to Fiyero who was proving to be more of a hassle than the witch.

''Got it!?'' They roared back when they received no response. The two nodded their heads.

''Now get changed or would you prefer to walk back naked?'' They addressed this one more at Elphaba, silently wanting her to pick the second choice. She glared at them through narrow eyes.

''Will you get the god forsaken gun away from my head then?'' The one who had just slapped her nodded to the one with the gun and the gun was pulled away.

''Don't let us stop you.'' They grinned as she changed in front of them and when she was done searched her bag.

''Hey don't, you have no right.'' Elphaba tried to take the bag from them but they held her back.

''You can have it if you give me a kiss, a long passionate kiss that you give the prince here when the two of you roll around in the sheets.'' Fiyero clenched his fists, but didn't need to do anything about as Elphaba kneed him in his crotch causing him to drop the bag. She clutched the bag to her and was punished by being struck again.

''I told you not to touch her.'' He pulled her to him and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, which was slowly bruising.

''And we told you to do as we say; now we want you and the witch to get moving.'' The soldiers bounded their wrists behind their backs and pushed them in front of them as they made their journey to The Wizard.


	18. Chapter 18

**I apologize for the long delay for this, I've been busy but it's always nice to write about Elphaba and Fiyero to help with the stress enjoy!**

They had been traveling for days, and the days became more and more tiring so much that the pair was actually hoping to see The Wizard as soon as they could. They were thankful when it was night; it was the only chance they got to rest. But at night they wanted nothing more but to hold each other and sleep in a comforting embrace, but they were kept separate from each other; the soldiers didn't want to risk them plotting against them in anyway. Elphaba couldn't believe they both intently wanted to see The Wizard. She would have laughed at the very idea months ago, but now they needed to. If anything happened to Nor she would never forgive herself, the guilt weighing her down every step was unbearable enough from the fact the lives of Sarima and the children slipped through her fingers. Just as sleep begun to take over, she felt a shadow hunch over her, she slowly opened her eyes, but it was just as dark opened, she could only see the silhouette of a man against the moonlight outside the tent.

''Fiyero?'' She whispered. The next thing she knew her mouth was covered, so she couldn't shout out for help.

''Now your going to be good now aren't you?'' The soldier whispered; the smell of alcohol on his breath. Elphaba could make out his facial features this close up and she realized it was the one who had hit her and who had been watching her every step of the way. Everything about him made her on edge. She fought against him when she felt his rough hand slither up her skirt, despite what he said. He grabbed her face and kissed her roughly, the reek of alcohol on his breath making her queasy. She managed to pull away and took a sharp intake of breath before shouting for Fiyero.

''I told you to be good now do as I say witch.'' He ripped her skirt, so he had better access and spread her legs open. In defense she struck him across the face with her hand and due to his state he was taken back by the hit. Whilst he was weak for that moment she pushed him off her and stumbled to the exit of the tent. Casting a spell on him as she did so, she could hear the soldiers approaching, no doubt they heard her yell. She stopped where she was and turned to him and bewitched him into a sleep. At the last second she found his empty drink bottle and placed it into his hand, so it looked at least convincing that she had not cast a spell on him. The soldiers entered her tent and saw her with her back to them all, sat in the far corner. They noticed the tear on her skirt and grinned.

''He's been having his fun with you has he?'' The witch just looked at them and allowed them to carry on speaking.

''Oh well let's get him out of here then looks like you knackered him out.''

''Ah it's only the rum kicking in for him, always was a light head.'' Elphaba looked up at the presence of Fiyero.

''Fae are you alright?'' He walked over to her with concern, although the soldiers preferred them to be apart.

''Hey get back, did we tell you, you could see one another?''

''Just let me see her for one Unnamed God minute!'' The sense of need in his voice convinced the remaining conscious soldiers to allow them to have a moment together. They dragged their fellow soldier's body out with them and told them they had two minutes.

''There's nowhere to run if you stupidly chose to run away.'' With that they both left. Elphaba immediately grabbed Fiyero's hand and rested her head on his exposed chest.

''What happened?'' Fiyero was hoping the worst wasn't about to come and held her against him protectively.

''He was watching me sleep, every time I've slept lately I've had this feeling I was being watched. I couldn't shout for help.''

''I'm so sorry for not being here sooner. Did he touch you?'' Elphaba shook her head.

''He tried to.'' She gestured to her ripped skirt and then sunk her head back against Fiyero.

''I promise I won't let them hurt you, if he even looks at you again.'' Fiyero kissed the crown of her head and she closed her eyes.

''I've missed you.''

''Me too.''

''I just want us to get there now, we've been traveling for days and we've barely been able to look at one another.'' Elphaba tickled his palm with her finger and looked lovingly into his eyes.

''Oh Fiyero before I forget don't be surprised if he doesn't wake up in a while.''

''That's my girl.'' Fiyero smiled warmly to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, which was enough for them both to have the energy to keep them traveling.


	19. Chapter 19

When they finally arrived at The Emerald City, it was even more chaotic then they remembered it to be all those years ago. The only trace of them knowing it was The Capital of Oz was the fact it was green everywhere, otherwise they would have mistaken it for another city. Elphaba and Fiyero were pushed in front of the soldiers and thus received more stares from the people. Despite the busy order everyone seemed to have, it didn't stop them from looking and talking amongst themselves on the two prisoners. When they realized it wasn't the green from the buildings reflected onto Elphaba's skin, the women shrieked, realizing who it was and after a seconds realization the once busy area soon filed out. Avoiding the Wicked Witch as best as they could, for there was no telling what she would do. But the pair kept their heads forward and concentrated on where they were heading and hopefully not too long until they confronted The Wizard once and for all. They were taken to an old side entrance, as the royal steps of The Wizard's building was far above them due to their current role in society. It was longer this way, Elphaba noticed. All those years back she was welcomed with open arms and seen to within a matter of minutes. Now, now she was treated like the Witch everyone claimed her to be. The darkness was soon seen to as they neared another door further down which had two burning torches nailed against the wall.

''Fiyero what if the spell wears off?''

''It won't it will be ok.'' Elphaba sighed, hoping the invisible spell surrounding the Grimmerie would fool The Wizard, but he was the Wizard after all, there was no telling what he was capable of anymore.

''Fae?''

''Yes?'' Fiyero took a long time to respond.

''What if she's not here?'' Elphaba didn't know how to respond.

''We'll find her if we can.'' Fiyero nodded. What if they couldn't? What if she was as dead as the rest of his family? What then? The pain would become too unbearable, that sense of hope he had for his daughter to being alive, was strength. A strength that could easily be destroyed. 

They were pushed into a large room and the doors slammed shut behind them. In attempt to scare the pair, the Wizard's voice boomed across the room, but Elphaba merely rolled her eyes. 

'Who arrrrre you?'' He roared at them.

''Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggular.'' Elphaba shouted back. There was silence. Fiyero looked around the room but remained were he was.

''We were brought here by the Gale Force although we had every intention in meeting you.'' There was still silence from the Wizard. It wasn't until he was inches in front of them did they see his true form. He had a small smile on his face because of the sight of them they supposed. They hadn't eaten in a while and the two had rope tied round their hands. That would stop her from casting a few spells at least. In a cheerful enough way the Wizard took off his hat and rubbed it with his sleeve.

''Long time no see Elphaba. Looking well.''

''We didn't come here for to chat.''

''Oh pity, I had tea and biscuits and everything.'' He laughed. Fiyero just glared at him.

''Aren't you going to introduce us Elphaba?'' The Wizard gestured to a silent Fiyero.

''You know full well who he is.'' 

''He looks familiar I must say.'' He rubbed his chin.

''Maybe because you've seen my daughter.'' Fiyero said as calmly as he could. The Wizard clicked his fingers.

''That must be it.''

''Where is she?''

''Who?'' He frowned.

''My daughter Nor, where is she?"

''I have no idea what you're talking about.''

''I thought you were The Wizard of Oz, doesn't he see everything?'' Elphaba spoke up.

''You know me so well Elphaba.''

''We came here looking for her and we're not going anywhere until we find her.'' The Wizard resourced to looking at his nails and picking at them with his teeth as he continued.

''If it's that slave girl we have in the underground then I'd stay away, there's no telling what sort of diseases the girl has now. She's not all with it really.''

''She's 6 years old for Oz sake!'' Fiyero couldn't hold back his anger anymore. 

''Actually I believe she's 7 now, she let us all know it was her birthday so we gave her a arty she'd never forget.''

''You sick bastard! What did you do to her!?''

''If you continue shouting at me, you won't ever see her again understood?'' Fiyero fought with his urge to hit him and resumed to taking deep breaths.

''Let me see her.''

''You won't like it.''

''Let me see her now!'' The Wizard sighed and called in some guards. Without further instruction, they pushed the pair along with The Wizard, as he led them down and down the spiraled staircase. The sound of coughing and moaning becoming clearer. Elphaba looked at Fiyero for the briefest of moments and then looked away again; she didn't know what to do or what to say. She reached for his hand and he held on to it, not wanting to let go. Elphaba's feet begun to get really sore, they had been walking for far too long now and the narrow corridors and rocky, dusty floor wasn't helping her feel any better.

''How much longer, or are you just taking us for a stroll?''

''Patience.'' They carried on walking for about another half an hour until The Wizard halted at a small wooden door and smiled at the pair.

''Here we are.'' He nodded at the guards, who unlocked it and swung it open. The stench inside was so strong it hit them straight away.

'' Ladies first Elphaba.'' He winked.


	20. Chapter 20

Considering how many of them were actually inside this small room, it was deadly silent as soon as they stepped in

Considering how many of them were actually inside this small room, it was deadly silent as soon as they stepped in. Afraid they supposed. Elphaba felt the biggest shiver go up her spine at the sight of them all hunched in the farthest corner of the room. All girls, all small girls, there was about 10 of them. Ten young innocent girls, enslaved in a place like this. It sickened her and she didn't realize until The Wizard spoke up that she was crying.

''There there Elphaba have my hankie.'' He handed it over to her but she threw it back in his face.

''You need help, it's not human to do something like this and not feel any source of guilt about it.'' He merely shrugged at this and put his hands in his pockets as he scanned the room with a smile playing on his lips. Fiyero couldn't even recognize his own daughter, the girls held onto each other as though their lives depended on it.

''Nor?'' None of them flinched at all, none making any sign they knew what he was here for. His eyes fell on a small girl with her eyes shut tightly, whilst comforting a younger girl than herself. Although she had cuts and sores covered over her small frame and her clothes were all torn, she reminded him of his daughter. It was hard to tell though in the state she was in, she was shaking violently and he didn't want to scare her anymore.

''Nory?'' The small girl opened her eye and glanced over at him.

''Daddy?'' She whispered, her voice shaking as much as she was. He ran beside her, when she finally made eye contact. It was her, he knew in that instant.

''Sweet Oz Nor.'' He held her to him and kissed her again and again on the crown of her head. She sobbed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he too cried against her.

''Daddy I don't like this place.''

''It's ok, you're going to be ok, Daddy's here.'' She looked up at him through her tearful eyes and her bottom lip quivered. She had changed so much in the time they had been apart. She was like a different girl. Her hair had been cut short and dust clung to her skin as though it was part of her.

''I want mummy where's mummy?'' Fiyero looked over at The Wizard, waiting for him to respond.

''That's a very good question where is she?'' He scratched the top of his head. Fiyero soothed her by rubbing her back gently.

''I don't know where she is.'' Nor hid from The Wizard as best as she could against her father.

''Come now we haven't got all day.'' The Wizard gestured for Fiyero to leave her, but he gathered her up in his arms and held her to him protectively.

''I'm not leaving her.''

''Then you leave your lover instead. Come Elphaba we have a lot to talk about.'' The Wizard yanked on Elphaba's rope, causing it to leave a mark around her wrists.

''No you're not taking her.''

''It's ok Yero, sty with Nor.'' She replied. She smiled at Nor who was now looking at her.

''It's good to see you Nor.'' She received a small smile in response and with that was pushed out of the room. Before the guard closed the door, he turned to Fiyero.

''Make yourself comfortable we do hope our hospitality is fit for a Prince such as yourself.'' He sniggered and slammed the door behind him and Fiyero and the girls heard the locks slam along with it. He kissed Nor's forehead and smiled as warmly as he could to the other girls.

''I'm not going to hurt you.'' They realized this of course and relaxed. Fiyero sat down with Nor in his lap and checked her injuries. He hadn't realized from before, he was just so glad to see her that Nor's left leg was disjointed.

''Who did this to you.''

''The nasty man.''

''Who what does her look like?''

''The guard man just here.'' She rubbed her eyes, making them go red from all the tears.

''Does it still hurt?''

''Not really.'' He checked it and asked her to stand, but she couldn't do it she refused to.

''Can you still walk baby?'' Nor shook her head.

''Only like this.'' Nor stood and limped over to one of the girls and then fell. Fiyero bottled up his anger if he were to unleash it like he so wanted to right now it would only scare the girls even more, he took this into consideration and tried his best to be brave.

''Well we'll see what we can do about that yeah? Look we can wrap around some fabric around your leg and hopefully it will get better some day.'' Nor allowed her father to wrap the bottom of his shirt around her leg.

''It's a magic piece of fabric.''

''No it's not don't be silly.'' Nor smiled.

''It is do you know why?'' She shook her head.

''Because I found this shirt in the middle of an enchanted forest.'' The girls smiled along and after taking an interest gathered around Fiyero and listened to him telling the story of the magic shirt he came by in the magic forest far from here.


	21. Chapter 21

''Where is it

''Where is it?'' The Wizard lounged himself on his chair.

''Where's what?''

''You know what.'' He stared down at her.

''I don't have it.'' She stated, keeping the eye contact with him.

''Search her.'' The Guards yanked her to her feet, they removed her cape and shook it out to see if it was hidden away, they weren't discreet by snaking their hands up and down her body to see if she had it anywhere else. They ordered her to remove her boots, she rolled her eyes.

''You really think it's going to be in my shoes?'' She laughed. They grabbed the end of her foot and removed them. Nothing. She smiled innocently to the Wizard.

''As I said before we intended on seeing you in the first place, do you really think I would have brought it right into your hands?'' The Wizard slammed his fists down on the arm of the chair, trying to scare her but she found it more amusing really.

''Then where is it?''

''Somewhere you'll never guess.''

''I'd tell me if I was you. Or I could make this visit of yours pure hell.''

''What just like you have with those girls. They're innocent girls, how could anyone treat anyone for that matter the way you have with –''

''Oh come on it's not exactly like anyone's going to miss them now is it? They're orphans the majority of them.''

''And that really makes a difference?'' She was allowing her anger to come through in her voice.

''Well yes.'' He chuckled and without even realizing leapt out to him, fists clenched. The soldiers kept her back as The Wizard walked slowly over to her.

''Now now Elphaba let's be mature about this. Just give me The Book.''

''Not in a thousand years.''

''Fine then the girls stay and so do you for that matter.''

''You can't do this.''

''I think you'll find I can actually, you see I'm The Wizard Of Oz and You're the Wicked Witch Of The West, do you still think I can't get away with it?'' He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder as though he cared.

''There there it won't be so bad.'' She shrugged him off her and felt the power of the invisible Grimmerie hidden away in her pocket grow. It was as though it had a mind of it's own at times and its power scared her at times, especially this one. Here she was face to face with the mot powerful man in all Oz or so Oz thought, he ordered her to give it to him or face the consequences. She refused him typical her she thought but there was no way in Oz she could just hand it over to him, he had too much power already, with a book that powerful he would have the fate of every single persons life in his hands. No she had to keep it hidden from him, keep the people of Oz safe, keep the girls safe somehow and give her and Fiyero the life they deserved. With all this taken into account, she knew how unlikely all that was going to be without sacrifice. But maybe the time had come in her journey to make a sacrifice; even it took her own well being away.

''Fae?'' Fiyero whispered to the cell next to him, a brick wall kept them apart, but there was a small hole in the corner where the bricks had worn away. Elphaba knelt down and peered through the gap.

''Yero?'' Fiyero smiled at the sound of her voice.

''Are you ok? Do you still have it?'' Elphaba nodded.

''The spell's just warn off it though.'' She clutched the book closely to her chest. Fiyero crept his hand through and instantly Elphaba took it in her own.

''I love you.'' Elphaba smiled.

''I love you too Yero, I really do.'' They shared a moments of silence, until Elphaba noticed Nor in the corner sleeping.

''How are they?'' Fiyero glanced over his shoulder.

''Ok might be a bit of an overstatement, but they feel safer now.''

''What did you tell them?''

''That we'd find away to make everything better.''

''Good, it's good for them to have at least a little bit of hope.'' Fiyero nodded in agreement.

''I just can't stand the idea of my little Nor to have gone through this. Why them?''

''Fiyero, whatever happens I swear, he's going to pay for all he's done.''

''I don't want you to do anything stupid Fae, I know what you're like you act out without thinking at times and it'll get you into deep trouble.''

''Yero I've spent my whole life doing exactly that.'' Elphaba arched her eyebrow, in her usual manner.

''Yeah and look where it's gotten you.'' They both laughed.

''True, but I still have you don't I?''

''That's true too, even if there is a brick wall in between us.'' Elphaba smiled.

''Damn now I wanted to snuggle.'' Fiyero leant down and kissed her hand gently and rubbed it with his thumb.

''In time, we can snuggle all we like once we're out of this place.'' Fiyero eyed the place, which didn't take long, because well there was not much to look at, beside the metal barred door and the cracked water stained ceiling, at least that's what he hope they were stained in. When he looked back at Elphaba she had her eyes shut.

''Sleep well Fae.''

''You too.'' She whispered back without opening her eyes.

''I'll try my best.'' He murmured.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for the wait, I've been distracted by my other fanfics of late and work grr, but here it is

**Sorry for the wait, I've been distracted by my other fanfics of late and work grr, but here it is.**

They had spent what seemed like months in this hellhole and besides Elphaba they spent the majority of their time in their cell. They had to work for their food and water around the area which was far bigger than they aware of. Fiyero did as much work as he could so the girls had less to do; he felt so guilty for them being here, even though he knew he had nothing to do with it he just felt responsible for them now. Elphaba came back just after they finished working one day or night whatever it was with bruises covering her legs and she didn't look their way just went to her cell ignoring the guards shouting at her to get back.

''Hey witch where do you think you're going?'' They stomped after her.

''Where's it look like?'' She barked back. They caught up to her and spun her around by the wrists.

''Hey get your hands off her.'' Fiyero marched over to them and stood protectively in front of her.

''We can have as many hands on her as we like Prince, so don't get in our way.'' Fiyero pushed him so hard; he stumbled back on the floor. The other guards held their weapons against his throat as he got to his feet. Fiyero stared back and prepared himself for his hit. He struck him on the face first and then punches to his stomach. Elphaba screamed out for them to stop, but he continued hitting him. Fiyero blocked off the next hit and got him down to the floor. He punched him back until the other's joined in at striking him.

''For Oz sake let him go!'' Elphaba fainted on the spot from the stress and the tiredness she had been feeling for such a long time now. Fiyero noticed straight away but couldn't catch her. She fell hard to the floor, the impact made him wince at the thought, he pushed them away and tried to bring her back around.

''Fae, wake up Fae.'' He wiped the sweat from her face and pushed the surrounding guards away.

''Give her some room!'' He shouted at them. After a minute of unconsciousness, Fiyero's voice brought her back around her eyes fluttered open and for a second she was happy, happy by the fact Fiyero was with her, that it was the first thing she woke to.

''She's fine so get moving the lot of you.'' The guards pushed the girls inside their cell and poked Fiyero hard in the back with their sticks.

''In a minute!'' Fiyero turned back to Elphaba who was now sitting herself up.

''My head hurts.'' Elphaba rubbed the back of her head and found blood smeared on her hand when she pulled it away.

''Let me see.'' Fiyero inspected the back of her head, she had fell badly on it when she fainted. He held his hand against it to stop the bleeding.

''Have you got anything to stop the bleeding? She's hurt herself.''

''Does it look like we'd give it to you anyway, incase you've forgotten Prince but you're the prisoner here and we're in charge.'' He grinned evilly down to the pair.

''In the cell now.'' He ordered through gritted teeth. About to protest Elphaba hushed him and did as the guard asked. One of the guards stayed behind once the rest had left.

''Don't get used to the idea of this, but you can look after her tonight, that's if you move it right now.'' Fiyero nodded and climbed into Elphaba's cell with her. The guard locked it tight and peered through the bars.

''Oh and if the two of you go at it tonight, please for the love of The Unamed God tone the volume down, don't want to wake the girls now do you?''

''Daddy?'' Nor called out from the next cell.

''Hang on Nor, Elphaba's hurt herself.''

''Is she ok?''

''I'm fine Nor.'' Elphaba who was sat next to the hole between the cells reached her hand through the hole and Nor held it in her own.

''You looked poorly Elphaba.'' Elphaba closed her eyes as Fiyero begun gently wiping way the blood flowing down the back of her head onto her neck.

''I'll be fine, I'm just tired Nor.''

''Me too.''

''You and the girls go to sleep them.''

''It's scary without you or Daddy here with us.''

''We're right here don't worry, besides if you go to sleep you can all have nice dreams can't you?'' Nor nodded, liking the idea of dreaming about rainbows and races over the hills at Kiamo Ko and taking Elphaba along to see the fishes at the lake. She shut her eyes.

''Night night Nor, night night girls.'' But there was only a murmur in response, as they were all surrendering to their dreams. Elphaba turned to Fiyero who was busy at helping her the best way he could.

''I wish I could help you more.''

''You already have helped me Yero.''

''I need something to soak the blood.'' He scanned the area and then fixed his eyes on her already torn dress.

''May I?'' Elphaba laughed.

''Go for it.'' He tore off a small piece and held it onto the back of her head. Elphaba rested against his chest, as he sat behind her and kept it in place.

''What did he do to you, to make you faint before.''

''He tried to get information out of me, nothing new.''

''Why are you all bruised Fae did he hit you?'' Elphaba sighed.

''Yes, he got them to hit me until I'd tell him.''

''Did you?''

''No! Of course I didn't, I'd never tell that bastard anything to put us all in danger.''

''I wasn't saying you did, it's just unless we come up with something soon you're going to be forced to tell him.''

''I'll think of something, when my head has stopped hurting and I can actually think I'll think of a plan.'' Fiyero kissed the top of her head.

''You should rest Fae, tomorrow I'm coming with you no matter what it takes.''

''Yero you're doing no such thing.'' Elphaba tried to sound forceful but her head was spinning, she was feeling warmer by the second and she was as tired as she had ever been in all her life.

''Ssh sleep Fae, you need rest.'' Elphaba murmured just like the girls had done and Fiyero smiled at her stubbornness. He held her close to him that night, he couldn't sleep. He was thinking, on her behalf whist she rested. They needed some way to escape with the girls; there was no way they were leaving them behind. But it was a big place, big enough to be caught within the minute of escaping, with all the guards and hidden places. They wouldn't even know where to go properly. Tomorrow, he would go with Elphaba even if the guards protested and together they would memorize their route as best as they could.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Wizard's a bit of a btard in this chapter as you'll see. He's fun to write though for my sick, twisted mind hehe.**

As usual they woke by the sound of the guards bashing their spears against the rails of the cell. They all peered inside hungrily, wanting to see some form of evidence that she got naked last night. They frowned when they saw she hadn't and ordered for them to get up and get moving.

''You're wanted by The Wizard witch.'' A guard unlocked her cell and waited for her to follow him. Noticing she was still wrapped up in Fiyero's arms he slumped himself against the wall and glanced over at them.

''Are you going to be following my orders or what?'' Elphaba looked at Fiyero, who spoke up on her behalf.

''I'm coming with her.''

''The Wizard didn't ask for a Prince today, so you stay put and work your ass off got it?'' Fiyero shook his head.

''I want to see him with Elphaba.'' Another guard was about to protest back when he was silenced by a wave of the hand.

''If he wants to come he can come along too, the more the merrier yes?'' He smiled at Fiyero, knowing exactly what Fiyero will see if he comes with them. The Wizard hadn't exactly took it easy with Elphaba, he was a powerful man and she was a powerful witch. A few slaps and pushes were soon going to just look really petty.

''Fiyero what about the girls?'' She whispered to him, not wanting the girls to be left alone.

''They'll be ok, we won't be that long.'' He rubbed her back and she hoped he was right. He helped her get up, her head was making her feel dizzy still and the room was spinning from the head rush she got from standing.

''You going to be ok Fae?'' Elphaba nodded weakly and finally walked over to the guard. They tied them up by the wrists and pushed them along.

''We'll be back real soon girls.'' They stared back helplessly as they made their way down the endless corridor of cells. The first staircase they came to a small one leading down, they took the first left and down until they reached the second staircase this one was a lot longer than the other, which led up. They knew the cells must be deep underground, for the stairs went on and on for an eternity. Once they were through they made their way down an abandoned looking corridor, they ignored the different exits and focused on the very last door at the bottom. The Guards unlocked it and held the door open for them. Fiyero gazed up at the spiraled staircase before them and sighed, he was exhausted already from the lack of water and food they were getting and from working all day, and this walk wasn't a luxurious one for that matter. They walked and walked, taking so many different turns, Fiyero begun losing track of them. Elphaba although she begun by trying to memorize it all, couldn't her head wasn't allowing her to do it. She had been through this route a lot of times this past week particularly and yet it all seemed all new to her.

''Are you ok Fae? You look pale.'' Fiyero whispered to her as she slowed down on the stairs. She rubbed her forehead and carried on walking.

''Yes I'll be ok once we finish our walking.'' But she knew that wasn't true at all, she knew as soon as they were in the same room as The Wizard and as long as she kept the invisible spell on The Grimmerie, he was going to continue beating her and torturing the information out of her. The Wizard had no sympathy for anyone, least of all The Wicked Witch Of The West.

''Why did you bring The Prince?'' The Wizard was addressing The Guards and Elphaba. Elphaba dropped to her knees from the push of their spears. Fiyero knelt down beside her and whispered soothingly to her.

''He insisted on coming along Your Highness.'' The Wizard rubbed his chin and then grinned to himself.

''Oh well I could do with some more company.'' He stared down at Elphaba who was breathing deeply, almost as though she was struggling for breath.

''Did they not give you any breakfast Elphaba my dear?'' He tutted at the guards.

''Well that mustn't do, here have some drink.'' He handed her a cup and she took it thirstily, she checked it first it was a red colour, not caring what it actually was she poured its content into her mouth and before she registered what it was she swallowed. Elphaba spat all she could out of her mouth and she screamed from the pain throbbing in her mouth, down her throat leading to her stomach.

''Fae! Sweet Oz Fae!'' Fiyero unable to do much, with his hands tied together, simply tilted her head forward so she could spit it out better. The Wizard stepped back and watched with glee. Like a boy getting a kick out of torturing an ant. She was screaming and crying from the unbearable pin all in one.

''It's burning me! Ahh Yero, it's killing me!'' Elphaba collapsed forward coughing up the liquid, breathing harshly, gasping for air.

''Oops I'm sorry I think there might have been a bit of water in that.'' He clutched his head and scratched it pretending to be bothered.

''I- can't-breath.'' Elphaba coughed so violently, she begun coughing up blood. Fiyero wiped it away from her mouth and told her to breath.

''I-can't!'' Elphaba sobbed, the sting of her tears nothing compared to what her insides were feeling.

''Breath Fae just breath.'' He breathed in deep, which she did back.

''That's it and let it go.'' She let her breath go as steadily as she could manage.

''Again, keep breathing Fae.'' She closed her eyes exhaustedly and concentrated everything on regaining her breathing despite the burning inside of her. Fiyero ordered everyone in the room to do something and they all flinched at the bitterness and complete anger in his voice. When they didn't move he roared at them to move, everyone did so besides The Wizard who kept where he was staring at them with that smile on his face. Fiyero addressed the Wizard without looking at him, his attention was too set on Elphaba.

''When the time comes you'll get all that you deserve, I'll make sure of it.'' The Wizard ignored his statement.

''Where's the Grimmerie?''

''You do this to her, for that?'' Fiyero spat out. Elphaba grabbed his hand and he looked into her eyes.

''Don't give it to him.'' Elphaba found it difficult to even move her mouth now, she wiped the blood away from it and stared at the approaching Wizard.

''Where is it Elphaba, the guards won't help you if you don't tell me.'' She spat the blood away from her mouth directly at his feet. The Wizard stared at his shoes for a moment and then back at her in disgust. He raised his hand to strike her but Fiyero was too quick. He grabbed his hand and pushed him back after a blow to the stomach. The Wizard stared back at the pair wide eyed, shock and anger mixed together in that one stare.

''Tell me where it is or I take it out on those girls again aswell as you lover here!'' He grabbed Fiyero by his collar fiercely.

''If you lay a single finger on either of them the next punch will knock you out in one go.'' Fiyero answered bravely. The Wizard pushed him back and rolled his eyes when Elphaba fell back to the floor fainting. Fiyero held her to him and stroked her hair back.

''Fae, come on Fae wake up.'' The Wizard ordered the guards to come back wherever the hell they had gotten to. They stumbled back in with a towel and some drink for her.

''Is juice ok?''

'Take her back would you and the Prince.'' He empathized on the last word with mockery and watched as they were taken away. The Guards planned on dragging her behind but Fiyero pushed them out of the way and carried her bridal style in his arms as she remained unconscious for the time being.


	24. Chapter 24

Once she remained consciousness she went into a fit of coughing up more blood and along with her surroundings she thought for a second she was in hell

**I hope you all enjoy this as best as you can, thanks for all the comments !**

Once she remained consciousness she went into a fit of coughing up more blood and along with her surroundings she thought for a second she was in hell. It wasn't until she heard the soft voices of the girls and Fiyero did she remember she was indeed living, just. She eyed the juice left out by her cell and crawled over to it. It stung her as it went down her throat but it soon made her stomach feel better. At least it didn't feel so on fire anymore. She felt like crying, and Elphaba Thropp never cried even as a girl when she cut her knee or was told off by her Father she never cried. She didn't think it could get any much worse than it already had, but she was wrong about that clearly. She didn't have the energy to even produce tears that was how much energy had been sucked out of her body. She drunk the majority of the drink, until she felt a little bit of the pain go away. She then crawled over to the hole in the cell and pushed it through. A small dark toned hand came into her focus, it didn't take the drink instead it leant out waiting for Elphaba to respond. She stroked the little girl's hand, brushing her fingers lightly over her palm.

''Drink.'' Elphaba pushed the drink closer to her and the girl took it and shared it amongst them.

''Fae you're awake?''

''Yes.''

''Thank Goodness I was so worried for you.'' Elphaba didn't have the energy to talk back.

''Will you – talk to me – when I go to sleep?'' She had already begun closing her eyes.

''Of course I will.'' Elphaba took comfort in her lover's voice reassuring her everything would be ok and reminiscing about their past. Looking back on their days at Shiz and how naïve they were about the world. He talked about her and Glinda or Galinda at the time. How she was someone else in this world that saw her for who she was. Although he knew Elphaba was asleep he continued speaking to her. He talked of how he imagined their future to be. How he wanted to hold her in his arms every night, keep her safe from all that might harm her. They would be far from here, as far aware as possible. He glanced over and saw the girls were now sleeping. He sighed and took in the whole situation and beat the ground stressfully. That's all he wanted to do keep the ones he loved safe. Was that so much to ask for?

''Don't hurt the girls.'' She muttered.

''Then give it to me it's just a book.'' He laughed.

''Let the girls and Fiyero go and we might come to an agreement.''

''I don't like the sound of that 'might.'' The Wizard folded his arms.

''No Fae there's no way in Oz I'm leaving you here with these animals.'' Fiyero looked at The Wizard to the Guards who were stood there observing the scene.

''Yero I don't care, you're going.'' She spoke in a small voice; her voice wasn't strong after yesterday's encounter with the disguised water.

''No I'm not, I can't leave you.''

''You're going to have to - we have no other choice.'' Fiyero opened his mouth to protest further but Elphaba had made up her mind and was now addressing the Wizard.

''If you let them go now - there is to be no following of them whatsoever - I want them to be gone for 2 days at least - before I do anything further - understand?'' Elphaba breathed deeply. The Wizard removed his hat and examined it, what he usually did when thinking carefully.

''And then The Grimmerie my Elphaba?'' He stared at her but she couldn't look back, she was about to do what she vowed on her life she never would do. Give the most powerful thing in all of Oz to the hands of the most powerful man, a murderous bastard who would do anything to get his way. Elphaba tightened her eyes shut, she was fighting with herself. The Elphaba that used to be was screaming out no at the top of her lungs whilst the close to death, defeated Elphaba wanted nothing better to out an end to it all.

''We're waiting.'' The Wizard gestured for her to answer. She shook her old self away and finally nodded her head.

''No Fae!''

''Then we have a deal.'' The Wizard put on his hat and sprung to his feet, clapping his hands together.

''Well it's been just lovely having you here Prince Fiyero, the girls have made a lasting impression on the place. You must drop by again, maybe next time we'll have tea and biscuits.'' He grinned down at him.

''Take him away will you and collect the girls as promised, Elphaba and I have much to do.'' He winked at her. The Guards made their way over to Fiyero.

''No Fae it doesn't have to be like this.'' Elphaba turned her head to face him.

''It does, there is no other way.'' Elphaba's eyes were brimmed with tears, for she was the only one who fully knew how this would end.

''Look after the girls.'' She tried to smile, but it wasn't physically possible for her right now. This would be the last time she would see her Yero and it broke her heart beyond belief. At least he would be safe and have the part of his family she was able to safe for him. She had kept him from so much, everyone that came her way for that matter. She hadn't saved his wife, she hadn't saved his boys, Nor's mother, Nor's brothers. She owed them that much to give them another chance. To finally be rid of her and all the curses that came their way when with her. Fiyero wiped away the tear falling down her cheek and held her hand.

''I love you with all my heart Yero, never forget that.'' Fiyero couldn't believe this was actually happening, he didn't know what was going to happen at all, whether he would see her again or this was the end.

''I love you too Fae.'' He was seized up on his knees by the guards, but their eyes locked onto each other's as he was taken away. She fought against her tears threatening to spill; she wiped her eyes angrily and rid her mind of there being a way to be with him. There wasn't. This was it. This was her path now. Even if that path led to death.


	25. Chapter 25

**So sorry for the long wait for this, getting a little stuck still with this, hope I'm not boring you all to death but hopefully it will pick up soon, who knows the way I keep getting writers block with it lately ahh any comments welcome :)**

* * *

Elphaba stayed locked in her cell for the next few days, and she didn't mind. She didn't want to be bothered, it gave her time to think things through and think of a way, if any, of getting out of here. Or was it just hopeless? Was she soon to be a hazy mist of a face that once was, like those of Sarima, Manek and Irji? Whatever the outcome, she knew Fiyero and the girls were safe, she had achieved some good in her life and that was rewarding enough for her. She never was a religious person; she listened to her father preaching as though it were poetry to her ears. She never understood the existence of a God, if there even was one in this world they lived in. How could there be with so much hurt and horror with them everywhere they went. With all of this into account, she knelt down on her knees and leant her head against the bricked wall and closed her eyes. She clasped her hands together and muttered a prayer under her breath, she remembered from her father. She concluded finally talking to God, if there really was one and spoke from what little of a heart she thought she had.

''Keep them safe - inflict everything to come their way - on me instead - I have done enough damage on their lives - I owe them this much. For once- for once in my life - let something I wish for come true. Do this for me - let this happen, if it's the last thing I do in this world - let me die for those I love. Please.'' She finished the prayer with a deep breath, taking extra care not to hurt her throat anymore than it was. The pain was still excruciatingly sore. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't even move, she kept her head leant against the wall, still kneeling, her hands still clasped in prayer.

He was dying to turn back. He would be all heroic and think of something to do, to make this all better. But he was kidding himself and he knew it. If it wasn't for the girls, he would have given into the stupidity of it all and ran to her side, but this was what she requested. She did this for them, for him and the girls. If he turned back now, it would be a lost course on both sides. They wouldn't be safe and The Grimmerie has already no doubt been given to him. Sweet Oz what was to come of Oz? No Elphaba wouldn't do that. It wasn't in her blood to give into him of all people.

''Fiyero.'' One of the younger girls tugged on the bottom of his ragged shirt.

''Yes Sami?''

''My feet are hurting.''

''Would you girls like a break for a while?'' They nodded weakly to him.

''Ok then, let's go and stop by that tree over there ok?'' He picked Sami up in the meantime and she clung to his back as they made their way over to their rest point.

''Where are we going Daddy?'' Nor looked up at her father.

''I don't know yet.'' She thought to herself for a second and then looked back at him wide eyed.

''Will Elphaba find us?'' He didn't know what to say back.

''She's a very clever lady, she'll find us when the time comes.''

''I hope so, I miss her already.'' He stroked her hair, with his free hand and she smiled back at him. They settled down under the tree and Fiyero worked out where about they were. They were traveling to the east, without intentions. The girls talked amongst themselves, staring in awe at the sunlight and how beautiful it looked in such a blue sky. They hadn't seen day in so long, that became clear to Fiyero in that moment and he felt a stab of sadness for them. He smiled along with them at how happy they looked right now. Pointing at the birds, as they flew high in the sky. Fiyero was glad to see them smiling at least, even if they still had a long way to go. He glanced over at Nor. His smiled faded. She was staring back at the birds, just like the other girls, but her eyes were brimmed with tears, not happy tears; genuine mournful tears. As though she could feel him staring at her, she turned to face him and allowed her tears to fall down her rosy cheeks.

''Nor what's wrong baby?'' He walked over to her and knelt down beside her. For a second she was trying to be brave but the tears fell no matter how hard she tried.

''I miss mommy and Irji and Manek Daddy.'' He pulled her into his lap and she rested her head against his chest. It was like all those times she cried when she hurt her knee or when the boys had picked on her, she would only feel safe in her daddy's arms afterwards.

''I want mommy back I love her.''

''I love her too.'' He kissed the top of her head and felt tears burn his own eyes.

''I love them too Nory.'' He rocked her in his arms and the other girls surrounded them once they noticed she was crying. They tried to comfort her aswell as Fiyero She clutched onto his shirt as he slowly rocked her like a newborn baby.

''I wish I had a mommy too.'' Yaneque bowed her head, she reached out a hand for Nor and Nor let her hold it.

''I never knew my mommy.'' The older dark skinned girl continued. Fiyero stroked her back comfortingly.

''Girls we're going to be ok. Elphaba made sure we would all be ok, we'll find somewhere safe to stay and wait for her.'' He looked at each one, hoping they would believe him, because he doubted his words never mind them. They all however seemed to believe him, their spirits seemed to rise even Nor's. She rubbed her eyes with her small fist and gave out a gentle giggle when Fiyero tickled her sides.

''Will the Wizard hurt Elphebe like he did to us?'' Sami questioned trying her best to pronounce Elphaba's name correctly.

''Elphaba will be fine girls, she'll find a way back to us, she always does.'' He smiled weakly at them. The idea of leaving her with that animal made his heart beat wildly inside of him, it made him feel physically sick knowing she was still back there and that hell.

''Come on then girls shall we get going?'' The girls nodded in chorus.

''Keep close now.'' The girls got in pairs and held hands with their partners, feeling safer already this way. Nor being the odd one out glanced up at her dad and grinned when he held her hand in his.


	26. Chapter 26

**Oops it sure has been long since I updated this one ain't it. For that I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave it so late, so here it is anyway. Let me know what you think all comments welcome :)**

* * *

All this traveling was becoming overwhelming for Fiyero himself, never mind small young girls. Every step of the way he was giving them each piggyback rides in turn. He was thankful when they came across a small stream and by the way the girls ran up to it giggling so were they.

''Go on girls drink.'' He nodded for them to go ahead and do so and soon joined them once he caught up. They stayed here for what must have been a good hour or so, drinking and resting along it. The girls splashed each other playfully and he was glad to see them smiling. Now the girls were preoccupying themselves, Fiyero took the time to reflect on Elphaba. He lay back on the ground and stared up at the blue sky. How idyllic the sky looked, with not a cloud in the sky and yet there was so much hate in the world. He was ready to close his eyes and relax when he noticed what he though at first to be a cloud or something. Fiyero stared out in awe at the sight of a pink bubble floating the sky. The girls pointed the bubble out in excitement.

''Daddy look! What is it?''

''Glinda.'' He muttered under his breath and got to his feet.

''Quickly girls, we've got to get going.'' The girls used to staying by his side, did so within the second and begun running after the bubble. They shouted out her name, with no idea who she was at all, but Fiyero knew her and that was encouragement enough. He saw the bubble begin to go in the other direction and he called out her name again at the top of his voice. Maybe she could help, in someway or the other. Out of nowhere they ran into the smallest of villages and in the centre stood a crowd of people waving the bubble away. Glinda waved back at them with her comforting smile played on her lips.

''Glinda!'' He ran to keep up but it was no use for him. The crowd was busy waving her off she didn't even know he was there amongst them.

''Glinda please!'' With that Glinda lowered her waving hand and focused her eyes on Fiyero.

''It's Fiyero!'' He called out desperately. Glinda squinted her eyes and clutched her heart at the realization of it. He gave out a long sigh when he saw her float down to him and the crowd all begun whispering to themselves. Gossiping more like, why she would stop for this homeless peasant; they figured from his clothing and look of tiredness on his face. Glinda's bubble disappeared and she approached him slowly.

''Fiyero?'' She whispered, not knowing if it was truly him.

''Yes Glinda it's me.'' He sure was different; here he was wearing rags when last time she saw him he was dressed in his usual Shiz uniform looking as dashing as ever. She looked around and smiled at the small crowd.

''An old friend.'' She let them know. They sighed and she turned back to Fiyero.

''Very old friend.'' She continued.

''I need to speak to you.'' He looked over at the girls and pulled them in close. She nodded her head and gestured for him to follow. She took two of the girl's hands in her own and chatted to them as though she'd known them for years. The girls took an instant liking to her, she was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen and they told her so. She laughed at their comment and smiled down at them.

''I could say the same thing to you lovely young girls.'' They giggled at the compliment and walked into a small empty building as soon as she held the door open for them. Fiyero nodded to her as she let him pass and shooed the crowd away as they drew in closer. She locked the door and closed all the windows, so no-one spied on them.

''Fiyero I'm happy to see you but- what happened to you?''

''A lot has happened.'' He gestured to the seat, silently asking if he could sit.

''Of course make yourselves comfortable you all look exhausted.'' She lit the fireplace to warm them all up and sat down herself. The youngest of the girls tugged on the edge of her dress and Glinda did as she wished and placed her on her lap.

''What's your name?'' She asked her. But the little girl didn't answer, she just stared back enchanted by her.

''You can tell me, my name's Glinda.'' She smiled at her.

''She doesn't speak.'' Fiyero stated and Glinda looked at one to the other.

''Oh.'' She smiled at the little girl.

''Well she's as pretty as ever.'' She tickled her gently and the little girl laughed. Fiyero smiled at how quickly the girls had warmed up to her.

''Glinda, I have some very – distressing news.'' He didn't know how he was going to tell her this. Elphaba and her were after all close friends after their instant dislike for each other.

''I'm all ears.'' Glinda smiled, now the girl was sitting happily on her lap.

''They've took her Glinda.'' He sighed, rubbing his temples.

''Took who?''

''Fae.''

''Who in Oz is Fae?" He looked back at her confused expression and realized it really had been long since they'd last seen each other. The silence gave Glinda enough time to think who and from the sound of the name reminded her of her.

''Elphaba?'' She guessed and he nodded.

''Wha- why? I don't understand.''

''I'm going to have to start at the beginning aren't I?''

''It looks like it yes.'' She leaned forward slightly in her seat to listen closer.

''Elphaba and I met again about a year ago it wasn't intentional I found her more like.''

''Where? Was she ok?'' Glinda was truly concerned. She always regretted that day when Elphaba left her, if she could go back in time now she would have jumped off that train and joined her despite her protests for some reason she didn't understand.

''She was fine she was hiding away and although we knew it was dangerous we-'' He glanced over at Nor who was listening as intently as the rest. Noticing this she clapped her hands together and carried the little girl with her as she stood up.

''Girls there's a nice little cozy room upstairs for you all to play in how does that sound?'' She asked them, they stared back with smiles on their faces and enthusiastically nodded.

''Go on then I'll shout you down for dinner soon.'' There eyes widened even further and they skipped up the stairs to play. Glinda let the young girl run along with them and once they had gone shut the double doors after them.

''I thought you were going to get married to that arranged wife of yours.'' Glinda sat back down.

''I did.'' He replied.

''Oh.'' Glinda uttered.

''So Elphaba and you were-'' She didn't know how to word it without calling Elphaba the other woman. He nodded his head.

''Lovers.'' He continued for her.

''But Elphaba refused for anyone to be with her, she didn't even tell me where she was going, let alone risk blowing her cover from whatever it was.'' She replied with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

''It wasn't planned Glinda.'' She leant back in her seat. This was already a little too much for her to understand. She just didn't expect Elphaba to be with Fiyero of all people, she barely spoke of him back in Shiz.

''Glinda?'' He called, knowing she was daydreaming.

''Sorry it's just, Elphaba never spoke of you.''

''Yeah well she always was a confusing character to read.'' He smiled.

''But this doesn't explain how you ended up in the state your in.''

''The Wizard.'' He replied.

''What about The Wizard?''

''He wants the Grimmerie from her.''

''What's that?'' Fiyero sighed, knowing this was going to be a long conversation.

''Glinda do you have any water or anything?'' He rubbed his throat.

''Sure I'll be right back.'' She went to the next room and came back with a tray of glasses and a jug of water.

''How many girls are there?'' She asked when she handed him his glass.

''10.'' He sipped is drink.

''May I ask something?"

''Of course.''

''Are they all yours, I know you had two women but-''

''No Glinda, they're not all mine.'' He laughed.

''I'm so sorry that came out wrong, I didn't mean to be rude Fiyero-''

''I took no offense. Elphaba saved them, The Wizard had them locked in a cell, with no sunlight, barely any food or water, just working for him. For whatever it is he's working on.'' Glinda grew teary eye at the very thought.

''How terrible. I'm sorry.'' Glinda shook her head.

''My I'm getting so confused already, I'll be right back and then we can talk properly.'' She went upstairs to give the girls some water too before they fainted from dehydration. In the meantime Fiyero scanned the room with his eyes. He noticed the pale pink walls alongside the white frames and ceiling and smiled to himself. This must be Glinda's house. But besides that there was nothing else that shown it. There was only simple furnishings in the room, no pictures, no decoration at all.

''Ok I'm back.'' She smiled at the sight of his glass already empty and she refilled it, as though she was the good wife looking after her husband and children.

''Do you live here?''

''Oh no.'' She laughed.

''The people of this village keep this small house for me when I visit.''

''Wow someone's moving up in the world.'' He smiled to her, glad to see her being respected for who she was.

''So tell me what's this Grimmerie as you call it.'' And so he told her, he told her about everything. She was the only person he could tell after all. Elphaba had trusted her with all her heart, she was the only person she did trust besides himself. He told her off their travels. How The Gale Force soldiers beat him to it that haunting night, that always woke him in the middle of the night. How he would never see the faces of his wife and little boys again. He told her of how he wound up alone and thought them all to be dead before he met Elphaba again. She had tried to safe them all but only Nor survived.

''Which one is she?''

''She has short brown hair, she's 7 years old.''

''I thought it would be her, she has your eyes.'' Glinda smiled and sat paying close attention as he continued telling her.

When he finally finished informing her, Glinda broke him off.

''And she's still back there?'' She was shouting which took Fiyero by surprise. He knew she wouldn't be happy to hear of her current state but not in such a state of shock.

''Glinda are you ok?'' He placed a hand on hers to try and calm her.

''We can't just leave her there Fiyero.'' Her voice quivered.

''I know, I know I don't know what to do, if I go back they'll get me and make it much worse for her.'' He lowered his head, hoping he could just simply stroll in and take her back with him to wherever it was they were going.

''How could you leave her?'' She asked. The idea of leaving her in such a horrible place as he described to her was just unspeakable in her eyes.

''I had no choice Glinda.'' He defended himself the best he could, but agreed with her on some level.

''I did it for the girls I did it because there was no other way ok?'' He was shouting now and she just turned her head away.

''I don't mean to shout at you Glinda but you must understand it's what she asked for. She's a clever woman, more powerful than she herself is aware of she'll find a way.'' Glinda let a tear roll down her cheek.

''Why can't we just go back to Shiz?'' She asked innocently and he caught a glimpse of the girl she used to be. There were several moments of silence.

''Will you help me Glinda?'' Glinda turned to face him and she nodded.

''What do you need me to do?'' She wiped her tears away.

''I don't want to put you at risk if you could just-''

''I don't care about me, I care abut Elphaba. Now what do you need me to do?'' She asked bravely and she received the simplest of nods from him.


	27. Chapter 27

**A billion thank you's goes out to -greenTARDISgal- who got me writing this fanfic again. I left it for so long I lost what I wanted to do with it and found it harder to get back into so it's been a while. Hope you still enjoy, let me know what you think :) Thanks again greentardisgal!!!!**

* * *

Fiyero thanked the heavens for spotting Glinda when he did. Maybe she could actually help in all of this madness. She was moving up in the world that was clear, but Fiyero had yet to realise how much. The crowd of villagers outside fussing over her departure left him feeling a bit stunned to say the least. He really had been hidden away from the real world when with Elphaba, that was clear too.

As he sunk further into the pillowed chair he was sat on, he let his eyes rest for a few moments as Glinda went to make dinner for them all as promised. This took her quite the time, but then again she was cooking for twelve including her. Not wanting to leave them for so long upstairs in a strange place, she climbed the stairs to inform them dinner would be ready soon. The girls were spread out on the floor, the sound of dreams at play floating through the air. She had to fight against herself from waking them, but if they didn't eat soon, they'd grow sicker than they were. Her voice was like soft music to their ears and unlike the abrupt wake they were used to, they fluttered their eyes open and gave a stretch and a yawn.

''Girls I'm so sorry to wake you from your dreams, but I've made you all some nice hot stu. Would you like that?'' She looked at one to the other. They nodded their heads in unison and before she could speak anymore they had sprung up on their feet and politely waiting for her instruction to go downstairs.

''Come on girls, its ok, come and eat.'' She looked over her shoulder, surprised they weren't running down the stairs and gulping their meals back by now. Not needing another invitation however they followed her downstairs and found themselves a seat at the table in the dining room.

''Help yourselves to the juice girls, I'll just serve this up.'' They helped themselves and watched as she busied around the kitchen. All the while wondering whether this was what mothers did. They'd heard about them in their fairytale stories, when they would sing them lullabies and look after them when they were ill, a few of the girls were lucky enough to remember their own mothers, but that was a hazy memory they were too little to remember properly. Glinda hummed a tune as she made the last touches to the meal and begun serving it out. She was stunned at how polite they all were, it was as though they were scared to talk. Wanting them to feel relaxed she decided to start off the talking.

''I still don't know you're names now do I?'' She began.

''How about we work our way around the table. Would you like to start angel?'' She looked at the oldest one of the group. The girl gave a gentle cough to clear her throat to speak, as though it would fail her if she didn't.

''My name is Faethe.'' She smiled politely once she finished and looked to her right to signal for the next person to go.

''My name's Yaneque.''

''I'm Alice and this is my twin sister Shoshana.''

''But you can just call me Hana if you like Miss Glinda.'' Glinda smiled at her.

''If that's what you'd prefer I will.'' Glinda turned to a very shy girl who kept bowing her head to look at her shoes.

''And what's your name?''

''Cara.'' She said as she kicked at the heel of her shoes.

''That's a pretty name.'' Cara looked up at this and Glinda saw the tiniest smirk on her face. Before Glinda even looked at the next girl she excitedly cut in.

''And I'm Sami. Do you like my name?'' She asked wide eyed. Glinda giggled and set down the pan she had in her hand.

''Yes I do Sami, all of them for that matter.'' Nor came next, she addressed herself very politely.

''My daddy knows you.'' She looked around to see where he was.

''Yes me and your father go way back. We went to school together. Yaneque could you go and fetch him for me please?'' She asked one of the older girls.

''Thank you.'' She called after her as she went to get him.

''It's pleased to meet you Nor.'' She continued.

''And you are sweetie?''

''Freya.''

''Pleased to meet you too.''

''I'm Esme.''

''Hello Esme.'' Esme sunk back into her seat now she had done her part and awaited the food that smelt so good.

''She doesn't speak.'' Sami said as she swung her legs, her feet nowhere near touching the floor.

''Oh that's right Fiyero did say.'' Glinda said as she looked at the youngest girl who was sat on her knee earlier on that evening.

''We call her mouse, because she's as quiet as one.'' Sami grinned.

''Nobody knows what her real name is.'' Faethe finished.

''Is that ok? Can I call you mouse?'' The girl nodded her head slowly.

''You're not going to eat like a mouse are you?'' She asked placing her hands on her hips. She shook her head with a grin. She had warmed up to Glinda rather quickly, all the girls had but Mouse in particular. Maybe it was the fact that she well could have been her mum, they both had blonde curly hair and blue eyes and although one might not talk at all, the other one had proved to do enough talking for them both over the years.

''That's what I like to hear. That's fantastic girls. I'll try and think I'll remember all of those names.

''It took me long enough.'' Fiyero smirked as he walked in stretching.

''Are you tired?''

''Just a tad, I almost fell asleep on that seat.''

''Well take this seat instead and you can all rest after you've had a good meal down you.'' She said pulling out a chair for him.

''Thank you Glinda this looks incredible.'' Faethe who was the oldest of the girls raised her hand in the air, waiting for permission to speak, which was quickly granted.

''May I say grace please?''

''Of course you can.'' Glinda clasped her hands together and modelled it to the girls that didn't know what grace meant. Mouse copied Glinda and when she bowed her head, she bowed hers too, only now she couldn't see what Glinda was going to do next.

''We thank Lurline for bringing us all together today. We are thankful for the food on our plates, to be safe at last. We are also grateful for Lady Glinda, for helping us in our time of need and ask for you to bless her along with us all and of course Elphaba. Without her we wouldn't be safe as we are now and for that we ask you to watch over her, keep her safe. Amen.''

''Amen.'' Fiyero and Glinda said after her and a second later the rest of the girls repeated. The rest of the dinner was engulfed with silence. The girls were too busy eating their first proper meal in months, Glinda was collecting her thoughts, and taking in all Fiyero had let her in on. And Fiyero dwelled on the guilt inside of him for leaving Elphaba. Had she handed the Grimmerie over now, like she promised the Wizard she would once they were save? Was she still being treated poorly? Had the Wizard let her go now he had it? He didn't know and he needed to know.

'Give it time.' He told himself.

'You mustn't ruin your chances of helping her by rushing into anything.' He said in his head. She was all he had on his mind and he wouldn't rest until he knew she was safe. He never dwelled over religion or faith before, but he found himself praying alone that night before he dived into bed. He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes shut. He prayed for a long time, for when he opened his eyes again the girls were all asleep in their own beds.

''Amen.'' He whispered before finally giving into rest.


End file.
